


Underfell Sans Soulmate

by Gamer_booknerd_fangirl



Series: Underfell [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Love/Hate, Underfell Flowey, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, passionate love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 29,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_booknerd_fangirl/pseuds/Gamer_booknerd_fangirl
Summary: This is the Underfell version of my Undertale story there are parallels to it. There are major differences like how the characters would react to each other new characters some have bigger parts or smaller parts to the story. Frisk still exists and Ember still loves her. She's physically and mentally different from Undertale Ember she has more muscles than her original. She has tattoos and her eyes always change colors whatever her current mood is. Her past is extremely different from the other ember too for one she remembers it and wishes she could forget it.





	1. Chapter 1 The Everyday Life Above Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Ok same thing as the other one I’ll keep Ember’s name and other stuff but she’ll look different too no glasses or non make up she has tattoos she has black wings on her back and has a wolf on her shoulder with a younger wolf showing her protectiveness and all around her right arm has things like roses guns music notes and moons all the things that kept her alive her other arm has tigers wolfs and owls and had another tattoo on her lower back that looks like flames one pointing upwards and two pointing outwards and another tattoo where her heart is, is a music note tattoo shaped like as heart (yes so she has a lot of tattoos) and she has scars on the palms of her hands because of a self harming incident they are the only two scars shaped like X’s she had from that so she covers them with gloves all the time and if anyone asks how she’d get them she say it was a fixing her motorcycle accident also she’s more angry looking her hair will not be curly just big and straight also she’s more hot tempered sour rude and much more mean but she will still show mercy she doesn’t believe it’s right to take away a life but she’ll make an exception for her sister also her eye color will change on her mood her eyes will mainly be red because she’ll be mad most of the time when she get’s sad which is almost never they’ll turn blue when she’s about to go into killing mode when she gets so mad that she wouldn’t be able to think just kill they’ll turn black almost soulless then when she’s truly happy they’ll turn green or that what she thinks she’s never been that happy she acts a little mean to her sister but still cares and she also smokes since she’s part fire it won’t hurt her/kill her slowly it still gives the same effects just not the lethal ones just the Redding eyes the light headed feelings which is why she smokes it ‘relaxes’ her but she won’t smoke in the house or around Frisk because second hand smoking is the same as just smoking and it will hurt Frisk so she’d just smoke outside trying to relax from the daily struggles in life.

There were wars between their cities so everyday there’d be some fire or some bombing in a restaurant. So Ember joined the town watchers where her and a basically an army would walk around the town making sure nothing catches on fire. Protecting the town and pulling the alarm when something would happen or would go into war if necessary. So legal vigilante, which means there would be sleepless nights for her. Especially because she’s the leader now but when she can sleep for a night she’d enjoy it and sleep for more than ten hours. At least until Frisk get’s hungry and wants to eat with her big sister and sometimes when there would be fires at night or any lightening or a nightmare. Frisk would go to ember’s room pull her hair or poke her face she’d look at her with an angry tired face. “What is it pipsqueak?” She’d growl at frisk then will rub her eyes and say what the problem is. “I see fire, I had a bad dream, the rain is too scary.” ect she’d rolled her eyes and sighed then moved to the side enough for her to crawl into bed with her. She’d get on the bed and get close to her sister to feel safe she’d then say. “You’re lucky I’m too tired to say no or do anything.” She’d smile at her older sister knowing that she really cares about her. “Good night sis.” “G’night, pipsqueak.” She’d say holding on to her to make sure she doesn’t roll off the bed. Then frisk would be able to sleep the rest of the night without problems but then one day the day Ember decide to stay home with her sister someone else would take her shift. She’d be staring at the window looking at the stars she had this uneasy feeling then she sees fire in the distance. She feels scared just in a worst case scenario she had her things and her sister’s stuff ready. For any attack that would need an evacuation. She had her guns in her pockets and around her shoulder and a knife around her thigh then she hears small steps it was frisk. She runs to her older sister's legs terrified of all the commotion going outside their apartment. She pats her head. “(Sigh) it’s going to be ok Pipsqueak nothing bad is going to happen.” She still holds on to her sister. “Alright c’mere.” She picks her up and puts her on her lap like a baby she closes her little sister’s eyes and sings. “I remember tears streaming down your face when I said ‘I’ll never let you go’, when all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said ‘don’t leave me here alone’ but all that’s dead and gone past tonight, just close your eyes the sun is going down you’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound, don’t you dare look out your window darling everything’s on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on, Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music’s gone, gone, just close your eyes the sun is going down you’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound.” Frisk’s eyes stayed peacefully closed this time and held on to her sister still she chuckles. “Heh what would you do without me?”


	2. Chapter 2 The War

Before she picked her up and carried her to her own bed. They hear a huge explosion, the building shaking. She jumps up and throws their emergency bags over her shoulders they hear the alarm. Frisk cries out of fear Ember ran out the door not looking back once with frisk hugging her chest and their bags on her back. She hears screams around her the smell of smoke in the air she keeps running in the woods. Until she felt she was at a safe distance she puts Frisk down and get’s her dressed in warmer clothes like her jacket and her hat. Ember doesn’t think once about herself she put her finger to her mouth showing Frisk to be silent. Then as they hear bullets flying around them Ember pulls out her guns her tattoos glowed gold like fire. She looks at her sister they’ve talked about if something like this ever happens she will have to run even if it means leaving Ember behind. Then they hear people half of the people where on their side the other side the side that wants to kill them all. They only recognized one person on the other side he smirks at them she and her team charges at each other frisk stays hidden in the shadows. Then everyone on her team where pointing guns at each other there was a moment of silence waiting for someone to pull the first trigger. He looks into her eyes he smiles she growls her eyes turn red waiting to turn black. He looks to his right slightly seeing frisk he turns his gun slightly to frisk. Then pulls the trigger everybody gasped she was in front of the gun, her hand was on his arm that pointed up she moved the gun before it did any damage or so she thought. Then all hell broke loose bullets flew everywhere she couldn’t use her fire out here it was too risky as her team mates fell getting pined or killed. She realizes it was either fight or flee either way it was too dangerous for frisk. She turns to her sister as she felt arms around her. “RUN FRISK RUN AND DON’T LOOK BACK!” “But, Emberly!” “NO FUCKING BUTS RUN NOW!” She hesitated for a moment but turned around with her back pack then one of the other side people ran after her. She ran after them to make sure they don’t hurt her she shoots her bullets then she sees her little sister trip and fall into a hole she reaches out her hand in hopelessness. “FRISK!” “EMBERLY!” She screams as she falls down the hole then she feels her blood go cold. Her eyes turned black. There was no going back. Now, she’s turned into a war beast she attacked the guy and burned his skin dying to the loss of blood from the burnt off flesh. She’d shoots every other side person in sight for what felt like hours when it was close to ten minutes. She looks up only to see red clouds due to the smoke of fire everywhere. She had to get rid of it all but it would leave her vulnerable but she needed to make sure her team don’t burn or have them suffocate from the smoke. She closed her eyes and felt herself flout from the ground. Her soul floats out of her chest the fire everywhere around her collected itself into lines. Curling around it all attracted itself to her shrinking around her soul going around like atoms. Her hair floats as if she’s falling in place the fire coated her heart so it was gold then when it was all done she fell to the ground. The trees black with the fire that had damaged them the smell of burning wood remained she could hear shouting around her. The war continue she smiled knowing they were winning she stands up with a proud feeling but that good feeling only lasted for a bit. When she realize what has happen to Frisk but she felt warmth down that hole she was still alive breath maybe injured but alive she felt relief that too only for a short amount of time. She felt something or guessed someone hit her in the head hard that it made her lose focus and feel dizzy she stumbles closer to the hole. She stays up she looks to see him again he smiles a diabolical smile as if the devil had a son with the same smile. As if a man who had killed more than half the human race with pride no guilt for all the people who cried over who they had lost his face was covered in bruises and blood it could be his own or maybe someone else maybe both.


	3. Chapter 3 Where Is Frisk?

Ember’s pov

We looked at each other then he kicked my stomach. I didn’t stop him. I was really dizzy to react but as I fall I pulled out my gun. So quick that I shot him before he realized that if I’m going to hell I’m taking him with me. I see his head fling back I hit him right between the eyes. As I fell I still tried to grab on to a branch or something to be able to pull myself out. I grabbed a root I think it just slipped out of my hands giving me an ugly rug burn feeling making them bleed. As I fell deeper I could see everything around me disappear. Then I blacked out I wake up with a small pool of blood maybe a cup in my hands my own blood. I make a disgust sound I hated the smell and look of my own blood. It was almost a black color but still somewhat red. I look around it was a little dark except the place where I was like a spot light. I look up well there’s no way to get out the same way I got in. I look around to see some dead flowers and one spot where it shows a small hole as if someone dugged something. I see little foot prints they where defiantly frisk’s I saw her hat too. I wiped my blood stained hands on the flowers I didn’t want to smell like blood. I picked up her hat carefully. I look around for a bit and I see what looked like a small house. Who in fuck’s name would live in a hole?! But if somebody lives here they must know how to get out of here. I went to the small house and knocked on the door once. I listened there was some movement then silence again. I knocked again louder and with more power because I was getting impatient. I needed to find frisk and get our asses home! My hair was about to go flaming sometimes when I get mad or just annoyed to the point where my hair would look like it will burst into black flames but I tried to keep my cool I hear running. I see a goat lady with a black dress. “Oh! Hello there!” I was silent still in shock WTF is in front of me right now Oh God no! This can’t be it when I was little they taught us about how monsters and humans use to share the earth and for some reasons they stopped teaching and talking about it completely. After some time everyone thought they were simply fairy tales. They were locked up in here what they call the underground because they are all evil or so I have been told when I was younger. I kept staring at her she had this black torn a bit dress and a weird symbol on it. She continued smiling I had a very bad feeling about her but I needed to know where my little sister went. “… I’m looking for my sister have you seen her?” “Oh the little girl I’ll explain it soon why don’t you step inside.” She gestures inside. “I… don’t know if I have time.” “Of course you do come on.” I felt still bad. I went inside with her the house was strange looking. I couldn’t help but have this uneasy feeling she pores herself some tea that looks really red for tea and sits down on her chair. “So you are the older sister she told me a lot about you.” “What?” “Yea, she told me how she wanted to go home and see you again and so on.” God dame it now she’s going to try to escape here without knowing I’m here too. I gotta find a fast way to get to her. “She’s a very strange kid huh?” “What do ya mean?” I asked she shrugs her shoulders. “It’s just when I fought her she kept sparing me and—” “YOU WHAT?!” “I WASN’T GOING TO KILL HER I SWEAR I NEEDED TO SEE IF SHE COULD SURVIVE OUT THERE!” “OUT WHERE?!” “UNDERFELL WHEN SHE LEFT THIS PLACE THAT WHERE SHE ENDED UP EVERY MONSTER WANTS TO KILL A HUMAN I DIDN’T WANT HER TO LEAVE I REALLY TRIED TO STOP HER!” I stood up enough is enough I’m going to go get her and take her home with me and Nobody will stand in my way. “Where is the exit?” I demanded she stood up and walked me down a basement to a door before I turn to leave she looks at me and says. “Please make sure no monster takes her soul she’s a good child and in this world it’s kill or be killed.” I nodded “I know… that’s what I’m worried about.” I turned around and left the place completely. Down a hall with two doors I pushed them open. Then as they closed behind me they made a loud noise. Even freaking me out I got out my gun ready for anything. If I have to kill everything in my way so be it. I will not hesitate for anything if it’s for frisk.


	4. Chapter 4 Sans The Skeleton

I walked as the snow blew my hair in the wind. I kept walking unfazed by the cold because I was fire so I can make myself warmer easily. My eyes glowed red I look around my surroundings making sure if I am alone. Then I hear movement but only very little warmth not close to how humans are. I turned around and pointed my gun at a figure with a black hoodie and a red shirt and shorts. I squint my eyes I think those are skeleton legs. “Oi! My eyes are up here” He says smiling he has sharp teeth all of them are and had one gold tooth. He was a skeleton with a smug smirk on his face he took out his hand. “Well, shake my hand and greet me?” I stared “And if I don’t?” I said in a sassy way he shrugs his shoulders. “Wow paranoid much? It’s just a simple hand shake.” I stared at him. I didn’t like the face he was giving me but it was a hand shake. I was ready to burn his hand just in case. So I shook his hand only to feel electricity. I burned his hand back we both jerked back our souls out of our chest as if ready to fight. They both glowed gold I’ve never seen my soul do that. I then felt some pain in my shoulder it hurt like a bitch. “AHG!” I screamed. “WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SCREAMING FOR?! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO BURNT ME YOU BITCH!” “YOU SHOO—FUCK!“ I cut myself off again this was so painful. “Hey lay off the third degree there.” I ignored his bad pun and thought about only the pain oh please let it not be a bullet. I reached in my jacket. Where it hurts I pulled out my hand only to see blood. “Fuck.” I said he looked at me curious. “How did that happen?” Probably when I was fighting I was shot and I didn’t notice it. Until I made a sudden movement of my arm then felt pain normally. When I’m mad I become numb. I moved my shoulder just a little to see if the bullet could still be there. Yep it is I put my arm on my shoulder to keep pressure on it. I turned around and walked away. “Now where are you going?” He asked I turned my head to him. “I’m going to find my sister.” I snarled. “Short girl brown hair stripes sweater.” I turned around and went in his face. “WHAT?!” I yelled he still had a smug face. “Yea I saw her…” I got out my gun and pointed it to his face. “I swear to god that if you laid a hand on her I _WILL_ FUCKING KI—” “No I didn’t in fact I let her go and hid her from my human hunting fanatic brother so I guess you owe me now.” “I don’t owe you shit!” I screamed in his face. “Oh Yes you do! I saved her life twice! I didn’t have to.” “THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU?!” I didn’t mean he should’ve killed her. I meant like if he had the chance why didn’t he do it what was he planning? “I was too busy I didn’t feel like killing today… if I wasn’t I would have killed her…” Just knowing he was actually going to kill her was enough for me to leave. I didn’t need his help I can look for her even with an injury. Then I hear movement again. I got my gun out but I glowed completely red for some reason. Then I felt myself being moved and hid behind a tree. I couldn’t move I could hear someone talking with him. I couldn’t turn to look. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t even talk. I hear insults from the other voice. “YOU ARE SO GOD DAME LAZY SANS! YOUR PUZZLES ARE WORTH SHIT! I AM SO EMBERESSED TO BE YOUR BROTHER! IF I COULD I WOULD CHANGE MY DNA SO I MAY LEAVE YOUR ASS! BUT NO! I’M YOUR BROTHER YOU ARE LUCKY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Then I hear stomping away I felt myself being let go I walked up to sans who looked like he was sweating can skeletons do that? But I ignored that “What the fuck was that about?” “What’s wrong you blazing mad?” He made another bad pun. I feel my hair actually flaming and I growled in a threaten way. He growls back in a seductive way. I blush slightly. I turned away still angry but my hair stopped flaming. “I don’t have fucking time for this.” I said walking away lighting up a cigarette. “Do you really think you can fight all those monsters in snowden even with that injury for your sister?” He asked I nodded and let out a puff through my nose. “Well… yea I took a bullet for her why stop there? Besides she’s all I got.” I continue walking until I feel a hand grabbed my shoulder I tensed up and I turn around and see him. “You’re strange but tough… I can respect that so I’ll help you for a price.” He smirked I scrunched up my nose. “No thanks, I don’t think I should be making any deals here where it’s a ‘kill or be killed’ place.” “C’mon like you said it’s a kill or be killed place. Here you’re goanna need someone to tell you the ropes how things are done who are the top bosses or the lowest and in order to move quicker.” He snaps his fingers and disappears and I feel him show up behind me “You’re goanna need me sweet cheeks~” He pats my non bullet shoulder playfully I elbowed him. “Fucking bastered.” He held his hand over his chest. “Right in the sternum.” He continues to try to smile despite being in pain. I could tell he wanted to do more than put a hand on my shoulder. I really did need his help. I can’t do this alone. I gotta admit I would normally turn this down but this is for Frisk and I would do anything for her. That and having a bullet in me will really slow me down or make it harder than it needs to be. I sighed and said “Fine.” He smirks and says. “Smart girl now let’s go to my place to get that bullet out of you.” He held my hand awkwardly for the both of us even he blushed slightly. Then we teleported into a house.


	5. Chapter 5 Asking for Help from Hell

     I felt my head rush. “Oh I probably should have mentioned sometimes when I take people with me like that they tend to get headaches ops.” He said with the world’s smuggest smirks. I roll my eyes and said. “Whelp I’mma go and get this bullet out of my arm so where’s your bathroom?” “By yourself?” He asked. I’m not going to lie. I really don’t want to do this by myself normally my friends would do it or take me to a hospital. Depends how bad it is but I don’t trust him and I don’t want him to taunt my pain. “Yes by myself now where is it?” I ask this time more aggressively. “The first door upstairs to your left.” I nodded my head and took my back pack. I went up there locked the door and sat on the lid of the toilet I took out some tweezers. Then took off my jacket and my scarf to see my blood stained shirt I rolled my eyes and took it off having a black tank top under it I see the wound I don’t know if I can actually do this on my own I poked it with the tweezers but stopped it hurts too much. And if I am afraid like this it just might be going more deep in me I hear a knock on the door. “Oi sweet cheeks what’s the hold up?” Taunting me like I knew he would... “YOU TRY TO GET A BULLET OUT OF YOUR ARM WITH FUCKING TWEESERS AND STOP FUCKING CALLING ME SWEET CHEEKS!” I yelled back I tried to do it again and yelped. “Ya need held sweet cheeks?” My hair was flaming again. I feel so angry because I did need help I growled to myself and mumbled. “Yes…” “What was that?” “I SAID YES!” I screamed I unlock the door for him. I was still sitting looking at my blood I see him staring at me for a moment with a facial expression. I wasn’t sure of was it the blood? Was it the tattoos? Was it the tighter than I thought tank top? “Will you stop staring and make yourself useful.” I said giving him the tweezers he smiles stupidly again. “Oh you need my help? The idiot skeleton” My eyes turned dark red and hair flamed completely this time. “SANS I SWEAR I.” He looked a little freaked out and put his hands up afraid for once as if I’d shoot him right there and then. “OK, OK I’ll do it calm down woman.” At least he didn’t call me sweet cheeks this time he sits next to me on the edge of the tub. “Alright turn a bit.” I see his eye glowing. “What are you going to do?” I asked since he’s going to use magic. “I’m goanna use my powers to make the bullet slide out. I’ll need to use the tweeters to make sure there’s enough room because when it comes out. I’m guessing it’ll be painful now stop asking questions and let me concentrate.” I stayed quiet and let him do his thing.


	6. Chapter 6 The Great and Terrible Papyrus

Author’s pov  
As Papyrus uses his keys to enter his house. He thought about the human. They became friends this one time because she seemed to understand his ways on things. And she’d always praise him on how cool he is he deiced to let her stick around and she basically begged to be friends with him. (This is how he sees it not really.) So he deiced to be the greatest friend the human will ever have. Proving his superiority at being the greatest at everything even friendship he unlocked the door. “SANS!” He yelled nothing he stomps up there stairs. “SANS!” He yelled again hating repeating himself. Before he was about to scream a third time he hears a femine scream from the bathroom. He walks over and hears someone. “AHG!” “STOP MOVING SO MUCH OR IT’LL TAKE LONGER TO PULL OUT!” “UHG JUST PULL OUT ALREADY IT HURTS!” “LET ME JUST DO MY THING AND I’LL PULL ONCE YOU STOP MOVING SO MUCH! THIS HOLE IS REALLY SMALL TO GET THIS IN OR OUT!” “FINE!” He continued to listen then hears. “Ah…” What the fuck is my brother doing there? And the bathroom really sans? And who is in there with him only one way to find out. “SANS!” He yelled as he slammed the door open not expecting to see his brother with a pair of bloody tweezers with a bullet with a human woman with arms covered with tattoos and a red bullet wound. “Hey boss mind throwing this away for me?” He hands him the tweezers. Then he slams the door on his brother’s face. “Maybe he’ll go away?” Papyrus slams the door open again. “HUMAN!” “I knew that wouldn’t work, but wishful thinking.” Pap’s eyes glowed ready for battle. With his sharp pointed bones floating behind him. She pulls out her guns in both of her hands eyes about to turn black. Hair flaming also ready to fight. Sans stands between the two. “As much as I want to watch you two and trust me I do fight. I don’t feel like getting blood on the floor. I’m talking to you woman your arm is still bleeding.” She looks at her arm unfazed by the wound. “Sans why are you protecting this human?” I am not fucking telling him or anyone else. If they found out she’ll be a walking target. “Long story but you can’t kill her.” “Why not?!” He stomped his foot. Fuck! Think of something dumbass. “Because... I’m pretty sure killing one of your friend’s sister will not make you the greatest best friend ever!” Papyrus growled in annoyance. “Fine.” They glared at each other for a moment. Like animals both predators rivals to fight for the top of the food chain. Sans pulls ember back to bandage her arm. “So do you want to tell me the story behind this bullet?” He asked her. She looked away. What’s the point in keeping it a secret it will neither interest him nor benefit him or me in any way and he’s going to keep asking me until he gets what he wants. “Alright... so my home town is at war with another city. Well, I was supposed to be at the towers watching for any terrorist but I deiced to take the night off to get some sleep and spend time with frisk. Someone else took my place for a bit. Then we got attacked it was one of the worst wars I’ve ever been in. The whole town was being bombed. I remember the fire how the stars were gone. Instead, a red smoke filled the sky. We ran into the woods. I was carrying frisk. Then when I see my team and the other side as we liked to call them. I told frisk to go hide the leaders me and… another guy walked up to each other. Everyone was pointing at everyone. Seeing who will take the first shot. He pointed the gun to frisk so what do I do? I went in front of him and pointed his gun up to the sky. Starting the blood bath and during it I was either shot without noticing or when I was clearing the fire somebody shot me. When I still didn’t notice.” “Clear the fire?” “Yea I can well I guess absorb fire but its painful and really draining sometimes. I’ll be weak but then after I rest a bit it fuels me making me more powerful. Like a safer or deadlier rush of adrenalin.” “Wow that’s…” He wanted to say cool but is not one for complements. “It’s alright for a human.” He says she rolls her eyes. “To be honest I really don’t know if I’m full human I mean humans don’t really have powers so there’s gotta be something else to me that I don’t know.” “Did ya ask ya parents?” Her face darkens with anger and pain she clenches her knees nearly draw blood again. “Don’t know... Never met my dad and my mom...” She couldn’t bring herself to finish that sentence. While she was emotionless about what happened she can’t bring herself to bring it up. Without being angry or sad or emotional in general. Her breathing changed as it was heavier. Just breathe in and out. Don’t think much on it. Don’t you fucking cry you didn’t cry back then. You don’t get to cry now. Especially in front of this fucker. Her breathing got controlled and she calmed down and stayed quiet. He was left there alone with his own thoughts. So she was abandon too but with scarring memories. I don’t remember much when my parents disappeared or anything. I think me and paps minds were erased. When they left which would explain a lot it was probably for the best. I mean it’s best to not know something’s she had to— wait. Why am I sympathy her for? How would I know she wasn’t lying for me to feel sorry for but she doesn’t to seem to be the type who would do that did she just guilt trip me? Eh don’t over think it forget about it. I’d like to know more but I prefer to have my bones where they belong. He thought to himself he goes down the stairs to find her backpack to get her a cleaner and less bullet hole shirt. He didn’t have to do any digging. Since the shirts were the first thing he saw. It was a plain black shirt with the words. “What doesn’t kill me better start running.”In white bold letters. His mouth twitched trying not to smirk to the funny shirt. She was there so she crossed her arms. “So are we going to go find frisk already?” She said in a sassy way as usual. “Wait, first remember our deal.”


	7. Chapter 7 Cursing and Flirting

She puts her arms down. “What do you want?” She said blushing slightly and her face darkens. He smirks at her like a cat at his new toy mouse to play with. He put his hand on his head. “I have no clue at the moment. I might use it later... I just wanted to remind you... that you owe me so no running away until I decide...” “Fucking fine! I still don’t even know how to leave yet. But we will leave when given the chance though. So decide soon.” He shrugs his shoulders. “Sure but I want it to count. So for now you will have to stay here and listen to my punny jokes.” She rolls her eyes. “Don’t choose something disgusting having to look at your face is torture enough.” He raised his eye brow. “Now, don’t be giving me any ideas doll face.” _Whelp there’s goes the majority of my ideas. What’s something that’ll benefit me and won’t risk her crushing my skull? I’ll need to give it more thoughts. I was thinking of friends with benefits. However you need the person to be friends first. And I highly doubt she’d sleep with me._ “Well, I am going to get dressed for the journey. You try to peek I’ll stab your eye socket with my heels.” He raised his hand and said. “Skeleton’s honor.” He says this with his hand behind his back fingers crossed. “I know your fingers are crossed you fucking fuck.” “Don’t you know any other swear words besides fuck. It’s also very interesting considering how you say an action I’m sure you don’t get enough of.” She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close her eyes dark close to black. Hair flaming again. “No empieces esa mierda. Tu puta! Puedo matarte.” She says this with her voice dark and deep as if a demon was speaking. She pushed him back a little away from her. And stomped up stairs. Sans red eyes were gone. All was left was his dark eye sockets due to the shock. His hand balled up in fists. _Am I seriously turned on? I know she probably said a swear word and it’s hot. I am pathetic._ He put his head on a wall to sulk for a bit.

Ember’s pov

As I got dressed I thought to myself. It’s been a while since I’ve cursed out someone in Spanish. I worked hard in high school. To learn the langue I am going to use it. He’s so annoying he reminds me of my guy teammates the cocky ones. They’ve learned to respect and fear me after a while. I brush my hair out a little it helps me think better. He’s an interesting character. I’m not sure what to make of him, he’s a pev and an idiot. There’s more though and I can’t figure out what. He says he’s lazy but laziness isn’t always the reason. Also what was up with the soul thing? Human souls are interesting but over time. They’ve stopped talking about it. Some would go a life time without seeing it. However me and frisk where able to see ours. I know humans have a colorful type of souls. Monsters have white ones for the most part. They’d all be one color. Then there’s mine. Half black half dark red. I wonder what the other half could be. It could be monster. I tie my hair back up. I look at the bandage around my arm shoulder. It’s pretty good. The bullet will heal in a week I’d give it. I heal pretty well but I still get scars. Causing my body to be covered in them. I covered most with tattoos. I’ve lost count how much I have. And most of them are from wars. While I would wear protective gear. The unplanned or no warning ones I just fight no matter what I’d wear as long as it’s something covering me. Ok I’m getting off track again. In my defense it’s because I always have to think of multiple things at once. It’s part of being a leader and an older sister. That and it’s something I’ve always done.


	8. Chapter 8 puns and violence

San’s pov

“Hey! Woman where are ya?!” I yelled nothing. Then the sound of a door opening and then the door being slammed closed. She stomping down the stairs she had her sweater and scarf back on ready to leave. “Let’s go find frisk.” She says walking past me emotionless. Like she was silently angry at me. Which is different when she was just cursing at me just a moment ago? “Alright.” I said trying to catch up to her. She had this really serious look on her face then her face made an ‘I remember’ face. She pulls out her phone then her face gotten disappointed. “Fuck it doesn’t work.” “What?” “I remember putting a chip in my sister’s bracelet something went wrong it broke or went haywire. So now I really can’t find her what if… never mind let’s keep going.” She says and we continued walking it was getting boring after a while. We were too quiet. So I deiced to tell some jokes. “Knock, knock.” “No Sans.” “Comon I’m bored.” “Well that’s your problem.” “Well I’m going to keep saying knock knock until you be a sport and say who’s there? So knock knock.” She sighs loudly and crossed her arms “Who’s there?” She grumbled I smiled. “Wanna” “... Wanna who?” “Wanna bang you.” I say while laughing to myself. She punches me in the arm and says. “Why did the chicken crossed the road?” I knew this was going to be an insult but I played along to see what she has in mind. I shrugged my shoulders. “I don’t know.” “To get to the perverted idiot’s house. Knock knock.” “Who’s there?” “The chicken.” Ok that was unexpected I guess she does have jokes of her own. My mouth twitches trying not to laugh because that was a pretty good joke. I turn away. “What a stupid joke.” I angrily said. She smiles at my anger at least she’s not making such a bitch face anymore it was hard to look at. She takes out another cigarette and started smoking again. “Man I didn’t know you’re such an addict.” She lets out a slow puff of smoke and responded with. “No, I’m just stressed out this relaxes me. What about you? Don’t act like you are sane while dealing with a kill or be killed world.” “Nah, I do smoke but probably not as often as you just a night when I’m outside boss hates the smell of smoke. I also don’t do cigarettes I do cigars I’m a classy guy with standers.” “Or are cigars cheep here?” “No, I just like them better... wait they are expensive in the surface?” “It depends but for the most part yes.” I shook my head. “Fuck that shit.” She continues smoking and walking. Once we were out of the town of snowden to the part where normally the kid and boss would have a chat. Then she stopped dead in her place. With a face of horror. I have never seen her scared before. The cigarette fell out of her mouth into the snow. I look at her direction. I see undying and her sister frisk is her name I think. I don’t understand why Undyne would be here. Normally they’d meet at waterfalls. Why has so many things changed. She stood there her hands twitched ready to pull out her guns. I walked in front of her. “Don’t do what I think you’re about to do it’s not safe.” Her against undyne she’d be dead in a second. Then something happened her tattoos glowed gold. Her hair flaming black and her fists too a glowing black color. Her eyes changed color to black. Then she moved her shoulder slightly and wings popped out of her back. They had this dark aura around them. As if they were on fire that was black. She looked like she didn’t have a soul at all like an angle of death. She put a hand on my shoulder and moved my whole body to the side. I tried to take her hand to snap her out of this state. I couldn’t get that close to her. Her whole body was hot I’d melt my hand off if I tried to touch her. Then she ran I ran after her at a safe distance. “EMBER DON’T!” She didn’t notice anything else around her and just charged at Undyne. Then something happened I have never seen before. As she runs at an unnatural speed or well glides on her wings towards undyne. She stands over the brat on the ground injured. She summoned a spear and runs to her and before undyne did the final blow. Ember tackles her. TACKLES HER! UNDYNE ONE OF THE GREATEST GUARDS WAS TACKLED BY A HUMAN! (Well part human. From what I’m guessing. Last time I check human’s eyes don’t just change color on purpose and they don’t glow or can do any magic. Unless you count witches and wizards.) She went crazy she punched undyne multiple times in the stomach and across her face. Her mouth and nose were bleeding. Even she was surprised at how much dripped down her face. She looks at ember. Oh, she is going to die. She charges at her. I watched them knowing that if I interfere in anyway it’ll go bad. So I had to stand by helpless. Undyne throws her spears she doges them then caught one with her hand! And crushed it like it was glass. Then her eyes looked like they had black fire were coming out of them. As undyne throws everything she had at her she dodges with ease. Each hit that she throws at undyne she couldn’t doge fast enough. Each one either made a bruise drew blood, or what looked like broke a bone. I have never seen anything like this before this is undyne the leader of the royal guard! And she’s beating the crap out of her. As undyne was on the ground looking up at her. I saw her make a face that I have never seen before, fear, she growls at her. I ran up to her she needed to stop this. “Ember! Stop this!”


	9. Chapter 9 Found Frisk

If undyne died then who will protect us? She stared at her then she looks away towards the brat. Before anyone did anything undyne did the one thing I could never predicted she’d ever do. She fled from the fight and Ember did nothing. She let her go. Then she runs up to the brat holding her like a baby her eyes came back. They turned into a deep blue color. She seems to be back and then she started to cry. Black tears next to the brat was the weed a talking pathetic flower in what looked like an old boot I smirked at him. “Oh no not you again.” “Oh yea me again.” She takes off her jacket in the freezing cold and wraps it around the brat. She held on to her like her life depended on it. “Never knew you could be such a cry baby.” I said to try to snap her out of this get her mad. But she didn’t react she didn’t even acknowledge my presence she continued to cry and whispers loud enough for me to hear. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry baby sister. I should have…I should have protected you better… FRISK PLEASE WAKE UP!” She screams at the sky crying hysterically. She was having a meltdown in front of me what do I do? I’ve never been in a situation like this the weed petted his leaf on her knee trying to calm her down. It obviously isn’t working so I walked up to her. “Ember…” Hoping that me saying her name will try to snap her out of it. Also I tried to touch her shoulder. She violently turns to me and growls at me like she almost did to undyne. I step back after what I was I do NOT want to fight her any time soon. Then her eyes turns back to blue and cried again. We needed to leave here. It’s getting cold and if any monster finds her would have to fight her and she will kill them. I’d rather not see someone I might know die a violent and fiery death. I put my hand on her shoulder lightly again and said in the calmest way possible. “We need to leave now.” She seems calm and stands up. I held on to her shoulder and the weed held on to her leg and we teleport. She sat down on the couch holding her sister like a mother wolf and her pup. She looked emotionless to me she looked and stared at her. I scratch my head this silence was getting to me and I don’t want to piss her off any time soon like I’ve said before. “Hey uh ember there’s a guest room next to mine you and your sister can stay there.” “Hey what about me?” The weed asked “You can just stay here.” I picked him up and put him on the table. I glare at him while he tried to glare at me but with a hint of fear. She nods and goes up the stairs with the brat and slams the door. I felt… worried for her. Maybe give her sometime and she’ll be back to her high temperamental self again. Yea I sat on the couch feeling tired just by watching her fight undying it was strange maybe she isn’t human or at least whole human. Then Papyrus slams open the door. “SANS I HEAR THE HUMAN HAS BEEN INJURED WHERE ARE THEY?!” He yells at me I pointed up. “Up stairs but I wouldn’t.” He tries to go up the stairs. I snapped my fingers and appeared in front of him at the door. “Boss I highly recommend you don’t bother them.” “AND WHY IS THAT?! SANS WHEN SHOULD I EVER LISTEN TO YOU?!” He yelled I wanted to let him go and see for himself but I’m not mad enough to let him die. “Because she beat the crap out of undyne!” He looked shocked. “Impossible! Undying is one of the greatest guard next to me!” I shook my head. “Boss she nearly killed her and… undyne fled from her.” He looked shocked again not believing me he pushes me aside. I let him through but was ready to pull him out of there. “HUMAN!” Then I hear a growl and pulled him out of there. As fire shoot out of the door hitting the wall but not lighting up anything with fire. He looked scared he was silent he then walked to his own room and slammed the door. I sat down in the hall way just tired. I listen to the door. Until I hear some little coughing probably the brat I hear her small voice. Narrator’s pov “Ember?” Her little sister squeaked. “Shhh… go to sleep...” Ember whispered in a mother like fashion. “Ember where are we?” “Safe for now baby sister.” “Ember?” “Hmph?” “Can you sing to me?” Sans only hears a bit of silence for a moment. Until he hears her take a breath and sang. “I remember tears streaming down your face when I said ‘I’ll never let you go.’ When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said. ‘Don’t leave me here alone.’ but all that’s dead and gone past tonight. Just close your eyes the sun is going down you’ll be alright. No one can hurt you now come morning light. You and I’ll be safe and sound. Don’t you dare look out your window darling everything’s on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby. Even when the music’s gone. Gone. Just close your eyes the sun is going down you’ll be alright. No one can hurt you now come morning light. You and I’ll be safe and sound.” As sans listens to her angelic singing it almost made him sleep. There was silence again he hears ember kiss her head and says. “Good night baby sister, I love you.” It was so strange for someone like ember to say that word. Love, something that sans has never heard someone else say it to another. The way she said it also so motherly she did means it with all her heart. He gets up and goes to his room and goes to bed.


	10. Chapter 10 Dreams & Stubborn Silence

_Sans was in a middle of a room with flowers. He was in what looked like a spot light. He sees having what looks like flash backs but things that have never happened. He sees them all with ember. Them holding hands, eating together, laughing, arguing, but then making up and kissing he looked… happy. He tries to stop thinking about her. Then she walks out of the shadows. In a white pure dress flowing with her hair. A crown of flowers on her head and flowers over her eyes. She was also bare foot. She sits down next to him. She holds his hand and was just smiling. He was so shocked by her silent kindness. She then began kissing his cheek and giggling. She then hugs him so tight. He felt awkward but he hugs her back. Smelling her perfume, feeling her soft hair and holding her close. Then something happened he hears glass shattering and she twitched. His eye sockets grew. He looked at her in her chest was a big red dot leaking down her dress. Also her soul there was a hole in it. She was crying normal tears but continued smiling. “Good bye Sans I…” then her body started to turn into fire and would later disappear into ash. Sans holds on to her terrified grabbing her ashes hopelessly as they fall through his boney fingers while screaming repeatedly. “NoNoNoNoNoNo!” Then he screamed “Ember!” She smiles at him again and kissed him before turning into completely a pile of ash. He felt a heavy feeling in his chest and water streamed down his face. He clenched on the ash covered flowers and screamed. “EMBER!” He wakes up on his bed in his room. He rubs his head it was just a nightmare. Then he sees the door being opened it was ember but in a red short dress. “You called?” She walked up to him crawled on the bed and she sits on his lap he was still in shock of what was happening now. She leans close to him showing most of her chest to him. “What is it babe? Was it a nightmare?”_ Babe? Did she just call me babe? _He thought to himself he smiles and says. “Yea it was.” She gets even closer to him. “Awww my poor boo let me make you feel better.” She then kisses him passionately. He holds on to her then groups her butt and not expecting what happened next. She stops and moans he blushes this can’t be real. “Oh sans you devil” She winks at him. Then pushes him on his back roughly and quick. She smiles her white sharp teeth and her eyes were gold. Then she starts kissing him again but a French kiss. He turns so he was on top she wraps her legs around his waist. They were so close he feels her soft warmer than usual skin. When they stop for air she moved her mouth like she said something but he couldn’t hear. ‘I love you.’ He looked shocked. Maybe she meant to say something else? “What did ya say sweet cheeks?” He’s smirking; she gets closer almost at a kissing distance. “Sans I lo—.”_ “SANS!” “AH!” Sans screams as he falls off his bed landing face first on the carpet. He had a red temporary bruise on his forehead. And felt incredibly dizzy. He looked up at Papyrus he felt himself get pissed off at papyrus for rudely waking him up. At a dream he _really_ wanted to finish but confused what were those dreams? At first she was dying giving him a terrible feeling. His soul felt heavy. The way they smiled together, the way she looked at him, when she kissed him it wasn’t forced it was gentle and… still nice. And then there was THAT dream still confusing him like hell. He couldn’t like her like that? Could he? He scratches his head. “What is it boss?” “Is the human’s older sibling less hostage today?” He shrugs his shoulders. “Well, let’s see.” They both get up and knocked on the door. And they hear light little footsteps. The door quietly opened it was Frisk she smiled and whispered. “Hey guys my sister is still sleeping where’s flowey?” She asked, sans said. “The weed is still down stairs.” She goes down the stairs to see flowey. “Hey frisk you feeling better?” “Still feeling a little cold but I’ll get better. Now, I better go up the stairs before my sister gets mad but I’m taking you with me.” She picks up the flower in the old boot and goes back the stairs she stared at sans for a second in a bit of fear. He raised his eye brow confused. “What are ya looking at brat?” He said she turns around away from him and flowey says. “Don’t try to hurt her frisk’s older sis and me or else.” Then close the door on his face. “Well dame, its only morning what could have I done to piss him off? More than usual.” Papyrus shrugs his shoulders. “Well I am going to go to work as the royal guard sans stay here and make sure the human’s older sibling doesn’t burn down the house.” “Ya got it boss.” He turns around and walks out the door sans went down stairs and ate some eggs for him. Then watched TV. Then he hears some foot steps down the stairs he looks to see ember walking down calmly still in her pjs. “Morning sleeping sexy~” He flirted to annoyed her but she still didn’t acknowledge his presence she continued walking to the kitchen. “Hey sweet cheeks ya mad or is it your monthly?” He joked again nothing she poured some oatmeal and cooked it she took some fruit as well then goes back up the stairs. “Welp she’s still mad… but for what? Uhg it’ll go away soon enough.” As the days turn into weeks he continued to have ‘those’ dreams and she refused to talk to anyone but frisk and frisk never left her sister’s side with flowey. Sans started missing her laugh and even their arguments she gave him attention. He always wanted some attention even if it’s not the most positive kind but she gives him the most attention than anyone else including his bro. He just wanted to talk to her but nothing he told her jokes, perverted comments, puns to the point of insults. Nothing, absolutely nothing, she’d never respond to anything or look at him this was getting on his nerves


	11. Chapter 11 Her First Boyfriend

Until one day they were eating dinner as she puts away the dishes and turned to leave the kitchen he popped in front of her. “Oi! What did I do to make ya so pissed?” She tried to pass by him but he corners her to a wall. “Hey! Answer me god dame it!” She stayed silent he grabbed her chin and made her look at him he sees a dull purple color in her eyes she pushes him away again. But he got back and pinned her. “Sweet—… (Sigh) Ember there I called you ember now ya happy?” Nothing, he was getting more impatient as the seconds go by. “GOD DAME IT EMBER TALK TO ME I’M BORED I MISS YOU! fuck.” He says blushing her eyes became a more powerful purple she looked up at him on her own. “…What?” He pushes his self off her blushing she was talking to him for once. “Uh… I just, don’t like that you’re so quiet it’s boring I miss your laugh your jokes heck! Even your insults at least you made things more interesting when you came around just… talk to me.” She clenches her hand she looked at him with a violet purple color in her eyes showing her fangs angrily. “OH THAT’S IT?! YOU'RE BORED AND YOU WANT ME TO ENTERTAIN YOU?! IS THAT FUCKING IT?! WELL I’M SORRY I’M NOT THE EMOTIONAL TOY YOU WANTED SANS! I WON’T ALLOW MYSELF TO GET HURT AGAIN BY AN ASS LIKE YOU!” She screamed at his face and ran away up the stairs and slammed the door and locking it. He just stood there processing. _What just happened? And hurt again? What the fuck dose she mean by that?_ He thought he goes up the stairs and knocked on the door. “Oi! Sw— Ember... What the fuck where you talking about hurt again like an ass like me?” The door opened it was frisk and flowey. “What did you do this time sans?” He sighed in annoyance. “Where’s Ember we need to talk grown up stuff.” “Not here, she went out to smoke and burn some snow.” “How did she get out by going through here?” “She just came in and jumped out the window. I don’t even know why she just did it because she just can. She does a lot of weird stuff at this point, I try not to question her.” Flowey continued to stare at him in an angered way. “Why do you keep glaring at me like that?” “I know your secret.” “Ya goanna have to be more specific weed.” “We know about your dare.” His face looked silent. “I wasn’t goanna do it I’m too busy to kill too much work.”Flowey rolls his eyes. “Suuuuuuure does Ember know?” “Stop it flowey, he didn’t do it, it gotta mean something if not he showed us mercy.” “No I didn’t. I was busy.” “Whatever, what do you want?” Flowey said he was still scared of him but since he’s been hanging out with frisk he feels more confident and protective and just really hated sans so that’s why he’s able to talk back to him. “I want to know why is Ember so god dame pissed.” “... I’ve only seen her like this once before, she was hurt badly.” She goes in the room and pulls out a picture frame that was cracked. It had a picture of her back to back smiling with a guy on her back smiling as well. His eyes had a red X across his eyes making him a little hard to make out on the bottom of the picture frame there were scratch marks that said. _“Remember.”_ And what looked like dried blood on it too. “Who in the hell is this guy?” “... Her ex-boyfriend.” Frisk said in a sad tone “What?” sans says with slight jealousy in his tone. “I am going to tell you why she hates everyone. Why she’s so mean. Why she’s so terrified to lose me. Why she’s broken don’t tell her I told you this she’ll be super mad.” “...Alright.” “When we were back at home like two years ago. When she just got to be the leader in protecting the city everything was going great. No problems for a while then one day a guy around her age came to town trying to start over. They let him in the team they hanged out and started dating. She seemed so happy until one day she came home back from a date with torn clothes she had scratches and bruises on her neck and had blood in her hands and mouth. She reeked of blood and alcohol, I remember she was panting tired. She took out a bottle of whisky and drank out of the bottle until she passed out in her dress vomited then went to bed. I think they fought. I don’t know she never told me. Then when we were out getting things. When she saw him and stared at him in anger then they started fighting there at the store. Then he pulls out a gun and pointed it at me she jumps in front of it nearly killing her that time. He just walked away she could have died if it weren’t for the doctors coming quick. The next day she never left my side until she got a call. I could only hear a few things. I remember she said. ‘He joined the other side? Welp you know what to do if you see him treat him like the others except bring him to me I want to be the one to put a bullet right between his eyes.’ She was forever broken. She never dated again. She’d get love letters, flowers, poems, and sweets, romantic stuff like that. But she’d always burn them. She’d never fell for anyone. She was so betrayed and she was so afraid of losing me of every second of every day because we are all we have. She says how without me she’d have no reason to be alive. So whenever I’d get hurt she’d beat herself up blaming herself. I know that’s not the only reason she’s so mad but I never knew what happened that day with the torn clothes. But I know it’s bad so that’s why she refuses to get her heart played with again. Sans have you been playing with her heart?” His eyes grew _. Oh_ _my god she’s been… oh god._ This was a lot to take in for sans he looks out the window to see her with a cigarette between her teeth and burning snow. Throwing random fire balls that wouldn’t catch anything on fire. It would just evaporate then she stopped her head hanged low and sat down outside for a while. Sans sighed and went down the stairs wondering whether or not to talk to her. From what he could see her eyes were still purple. (Btw in case you haven’t noticed yet purple means she’s angry and sad because when you combined red and blue you get purple ok?) She was just looking at her hands for some reason as the night went by sans fell asleep on the couch again ember slept in her room.


	12. Chapter 12 Nightmares, Forgivness and Kisses

_It was cold and dark. She could only see her breath. As it flowed through the air. It felt so cold. She tried to warm herself up but her magic wasn’t working. She rubs her hands together to make herself warmer. It was so dark everywhere around her. She walks forward looking around. Looking for a sigh of light any light she feels the ground crunching under her like snow but she didn’t sink in like it normally would. Like the ground was just made up of pure ice. She feels a brush of cold air that hit her skin like knives. But she realized that wind had to be coming from somewhere maybe an exit? She walked in the direction of the wind her hair would move away from her face. She could see something shinning in the distance she squinted but nothing for a while until in a flash of white. There was snow blowing everywhere like a storm. She feels herself getting colder she hugs herself tighter. Trying her best to keep warm. Then as she got closer to the shinny object she see what looked like a silhouette of a kid she thought it was frisk so she ran towards it. “FRISK!” She yells getting closer she runs after her expecting a hug from her sister but instead got the last thing she expected. It all happened in a flash she was sliced from the right side of her neck to her left hip. She feels the wound leak out blood on the the snow staining it red. She couldn’t scream she couldn’t breathe she felt like she was drowning in her own blood. She looks at the kid and realizes this was not frisk as this thing got in her sight properly. She could see it clearly, it wasn’t human. The monster had a lighter shade of brown hair and wore a green and yellow striped sweater she had much lighter skin showing her blush cheeks more obviously she had this creepy smile and red eyes she sees the blood stained knife that also had some dust on it white dust to be exact. She smiles at her bigger and brings up her knife she couldn’t move she was just in shocked as this thing brought down her knife to stab her in the face._

She wakes up in sweat. She looks around to see a sleeping frisk and flowey. She sighed and got up and left the room quietly going down the stairs. Unknowingly that Sans was also down stairs. She crept through the room and went out the door. Leaving a chill of cold. Sans shivered he opened his eyes to see a sprinkle of melting snow outside his door. He jumped up it’s colder than death out there at this time of night. She could get a cold. He goes out thinking she couldn’t have gotten far. He was right. She was just sitting on the steps of the house staring at her hands that Xs on the palm of them bleeding the blood dripped from her hands to the snow staining it red. “What are you doing out here?” “None of your business.” She snarled at him he rolls his eye sockets and sat down next to her “He hurt you bad huh?” Her eyes shrunk fighting the urge to cry. “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.” “Ember you’ve been hurt before I can see it in your colorful eyes.” He half joke trying to lighting up the talk. She continues to not look at him “Come on its too cold even for you here lets go inside.” “No.” She says stubbornly. He rolled his eyes again and takes off his jacket and puts it around her shoulders. She sat up strait surprised by his simple act of kindness. Then he rips some pieces of his white shirt and took her hands and wrapped them around her hands. Her eyes turned white for surprise making it look like her eyes shrunk even more. He held her hands and kissed them. Her heart beats quicker. Her cheeks turned red with blush. Her eyes also turned into a hot pink color. He turned his head to look her in the eyes. He still had a frown on his face but was blushing red. He tries not to stare for long but always turns his eyes back at her. His face grew soft he put his hand on her cheek and leaned in. “Ember…” He said so softly as if talking any louder would scare her. “Sans…” She says back at him. Their eyes close to closing half way. Then as their lips connected. Their eyes closed. The world around them disappeared. The cold wasn’t there, nothing around them. Just them as if they were the only beings there. When they both pulled away. He put his fore head on hers and whispered. “Ember… I… really… care about you.” She lifted her head to look at him he showed a serious face. “I mean it I _really_ mean it you are not some entertainment for me. You are not a toy to me. You are not worthless to me. You are special to me, I admire you. I admire your emotional strength for the sake of your sister. The sacrifices you made for her. Everything you did, you did for her but please for me do things for yourself too. Do things to take care of you get sleep rest don’t over work or anything. I want you to be happy and healthy, because I care. And I never say things like that before but for you. I’ll make an exception, tell anyone that I was this nice I’ll deny it.” He said trying to keep his tough guy side. She smiles slightly and cutely she leans in and kissed his cheek softly. His whole face turned red with embarrassment he covered his face. “Dame woman don’t—” “Thank you sans… and tell anybody about that I’ll deny it too.” She says cutting him off with a side of sass. He looked at her not angrily he was blushing and started to look away again. “Yer welcome, now let’s go inside already I’m freezing.” He took her hand and pulled her up they walk back inside seeing papyrus and a half awake frisk both in their Pjs. “Where were you two?!” He asked rather loudly he looked at his brother. “Eh we were just talking boss nothing big.” He told his brother nervously. “Yea grown up stuff.” Ember said to her sister while petting her head. He rolls his eyes not believing a word they said. “Whatever just go to bed all of you.” He said walking away Frisk continues rubbing her eyes then lifted her hands wanting to be picked up Ember chuckled. “Alright.” She says and picks up her sister and holds her. “Wait, Ember” “Yea?” “My sweater.” He says while pointing at it she was still wearing it. “Oh right.” She takes off his jacket and throws it to him. “Good night sans.~” She winked at him playfully as she walked up stairs. “G’night Ember.” He says smiling a tad as she continued to walk up the stairs. She turns again a moment in his direction and smiled at him. It made his heart skip a beat. He smiles a bit bigger back at her. Then she closed the door leaving sans alone, tired but happy. He still feels his cheeks warm due to the kiss. This has been the happiest he felt in a while. He turns to the couch and goes back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 Chocolate Chips

Sans opened his eyes tiredly to the smell of waffles. He got up and went into the kitchen and sees Ember making waffles with chocolate chips. She had her hair up in a pony tail like normally. Frisk was eating some waffles next to flowey. Frisk looked healthier than before, Ember did a good job taking care of her sans thought she looked to him in the corner of her eye. “Morin, chubby bones.” “Morning sweet cheeks~ I didn’t know you cook.” “Yeah well when you live on your own you have to learn a few things to take care of yourself and your younger sibling. That and I can’t live on take out you don’t get muscles like these eating out.” “Hmm.... I wonder what else you have learned about ‘taking care of yourself.’” He said in a teasing perverted way as usual. She put some waffles on a plate and shoved it to him then hit the back of his head. “Just eat your dame waffles.” He laughs a bit as she looked angered but couldn’t help but smile. As he was eating thinking about a few things. “Wait have you seen Pap?” “Yea he woke up pretty early he took the waffles to go and he also told me to wake up your lazy ass but I was too busy.” “Yea I’m sure it has nothing to do with staring at me when I sleep.” Her face turns slightly pink but her eyes remained red. “Sh-shut up!” _I will never admit it but I do find it cute when he sleeps. He looks quiet and peaceful. Two things he isn’t when he’s awake._ He smiles at her again. He was happy things between them were finally back to normal but it didn’t feel satisfying enough though. He sees her eating and sometimes he’d see her arm were she got shot twitch. “Hey, so how’s your bullet wound?” He asked frisk shot her eyes open. “Really Ember? Again?” She asked her older sister. But Ember smiled at her reassuring she’s ‘fine’ she waved her hand. “I’m okay, alright, it’s just been acting up a bit… I’m going to the bathroom.” She ran out the kitchen and into the bathroom. “(Sigh) I swear she needs to take better care of herself. It makes me feel so guilty when she dose stupid stuff and acts like it’s nothing.” “Heh yea dose she always do this?” “Oh yea like all the time I think it’s dumb though she may act tough through pain I could see it hurts so what's the point in continuing faking it?” “Well brat sometimes older siblings don’t want to look ‘weak’ to their younger siblings. To prove that they can handle anything thrown at them. So their younger siblings will continue look up to them and know they can rely on them.” “How do you know that sans?” “Believe it or not brat between me and pap I’m the older brother.” “But you’re—” “Don’t. Say. It.” He said staring at her internally hoping she doesn’t say it or he’ll get mad. Then her sister will get mad and he doesn’t want to anger her again so quickly.


	14. Chapter 14 Showers

She moves her shoulder a bit and grunts because of the pain. “Ow (sigh) it’s nothing I’ll just take a shower it’ll make it relax. Yea that’s all I need.” She took off her clothes and turned on the water. Making it as hot as possible. Then steps under it she sighs finally relaxing. She started shampooing her hair with the shampoo she had in her back pack. Then she started singing. “It's you, it's you, it's all for you. Everything I do tell you all the time Heaven is a place on earth with you. Tell me all the things you wanna do. I heard that you like the bad girls. Honey, is that true? It's better than I ever even knew. They say that the world was built for two. Only worth living if somebody is loving you. Baby now you do.~” As she was singing sans was walking up the stairs. He then hears her soothing voice but instead of motherly and protective song and tone he heard a different tone almost… seductive. It made him skip his heart a beat he then sits down at the door listening to her he blushes a bit but smiles he loved it. When she sings he feels like maybe she was singing it about him. He smiles more but then remembered when she looked him in the eye with a face full of cold hard hatetred on multiple occasions. He then also remembered their passionate kiss from last night. _Wtf what is her feelings towards me dose she like me? Dose she hate me? Dose she like me like me? Why do you do this to me woman?!_ He screamed at himself and her mentally. He rubbed his head until he hears an. “AHIE!” Sound it was from ember he recognized that scream when he took out the bullet he didn’t stop to think he just flashed in. “EMBER ARE YOU OK?!” He yelled she then yelps. “Sans! What are you doing here?!” She yelled even though there’s a curtain in between them hiding her exposed body from him he could see her silhouette through the light seeing her curves and see she was covering herself. “I heard you scream” “… I’m fine” “No, you’re not, now tell me before I pull the curtain.” He puts a hand up. Close to the curtain almost touching it. “You dare put a hand on the fucking curtain I’ll kill you sans!” She threatened him. “No you won’t, now tell me.” “AHG! Fine! My wound had reopened and when the soap hit it it hurt like a bitch.” He looks to see her bandages on the side covered with blood. “You need new bandages. I’ll get you some.” “No sans I-” He left and came back in a flash. “Already got you some, and some medicine to help heal you better and faster now come out.” “What?! Wtf no I won’t I’ll do it myself!” He rolled his eyes annoyed by her. He takes the black robe from the hanger next to her clothes. “Here put it on.” He covered his eyes and held it out he feels it snatched from his grip. He sees her silhouette putting it on then pulling the curtains back. He sees her blushing her eyes a hot reddish pink. Her hair and her skin was wet and was dripping down her face. She was both angry and embarrassed. He made her sit down. “Do you uh mind?” He asked while tapping on her shoulder to move the robe she growls. “Alright give me a sec.” She moves the neck of the robe showing her shoulder and a bit of her breasts that had a music note shaped like a heart on one of them. He blushes and tried ignores it and just puts the medicine she winches and says. “It’s cold… but it feels better.” He feels her muscles relaxed. He then wraps her bandage around her arm. He feels himself getting nervous just knowing she’s not wearing anything but her robe. He tries to resists his urges towards her. When he was done wrapping her up. He ran his hand over it and stared at her blushing. So was she but she wasn’t mad anymore her eyes were a hot pink color. He couldn’t help but stare at her lips. He ran his fingers from her exposed shoulder to her neck to her chin making her head look more up at him. He bends down slightly closer to her and pressed his face on hers. Her eyes were slightly opened but close to closing. She reached up her hands thinking about pushing him away. But instead they wrapped around his neck like snakes. Pulling him closer. He then boldly grouped her breasts. She then stops kissing him and moans surprising him. He then buriers his face on her neck kissing her and sucking her there. “Oh…” She could only say as he continued touching her and kissing her. Neither of them heard the small steps towards the door the door was opened quickly. She then blushes a bright red so did sans. A trail of saliva was connected to his mouth and her neck still but his hands still remained on her.


	15. Chapter 15 Sitting In The Tree

Frisk smiled and pointed at them knowing this would happen and sang. “EMBER AND SANS SITTING IN A TREE K.IS.S.I.N.G!” They both angrily yelled. “FRISK!” She looked at her sister knowing she’s in deep shit she flails her arms in the air and yelled. “AHHH!” “GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!” She got up too quick that she slipped he took her arm but also ended up slipping as well. Her head, at least landed on the rug in the bathroom. He landed on top of her they both butted heads. She growled and rubbed her head where they hit each other and said. “Nice catch Casanova.” Sarcastically but then blushed like hell when she looked down. He almost looked in the direction she was looking at but she smacked her hand over his eyes. “DON’T LOOK YOU PERVERT!” He then realizes what she meant her robe was lifted up to the point if he looked down he’d see all of her lower half. He smiles a bit and says. “Heh, you didn’t say anything when I-“ “Shut up!” She then pushes him off of her and stood up and fixed her robe. “I’ll kill you later but for now FRISK!” She yelled and ran out the door he stood there processing what just happened. And the more he thought about it his nose hole then started bleeding. “Shit!” He says holding his hand over his face. “(Sigh) look at what you do to me woman.” He says to himself as he puts toilet paper for a while. When his nose was done bleeding he took out the paper and checked his hp he was fine. He went down the stairs and sees frisk in the corner with a piece of paper on the wall that said. “The corner of shame” Sans snickered a bit. “Hehe” He turns to see Ember dressed in a black shirt and dark jeans her hair still wet wearing her gloves and boots as usual her hands were on her hips. “Well that’s a strange way to discipline a kid.” She rolled her eyes. “It works… sometimes.” Frisk turned her head to them. “When can I leave?” “When you learned your lesson.” She lowered her head and Ember waited for a half ass apology. “Ok I learned to not walk in on you and sans again.” They both started blushing like mad. “THAT’S NOT THE POINT! THAT’S IT TWO MORE HOURS IN THE CORNER!” She yelled frisk leaned in her head on the wall knowing she’s going to be there for a long while. “Hey uh Ember can um we talk?” She looked to him and said. “No.” Then started walking away from him. “Ember please, can we talk?” He said as he went after her walking to her room she closed the door on him. “There’s nothing to talk about.” “Alright we don’t have to talk I just let me ask you something.” She rolls her eyes with annoyance. “The answer is already ‘no.’” “You don’t even know what it is yet!” He yelled at the door. “I don’t need to.” She says turning her back to the door. “Just hear me out woman!” “Fine! You got one minute go!” He feels his stomach drop he felt nervous it was such a simple question but knowing she could drop a no bomb like it’s nothing to her, not to mention the teasing he’ll get for it also the embarrassment, the humiliation, and the pain… “I uh… can… we… uh is it ok for… I wanted to… a-ask y-you I-if I if you w-wanted t-to” He then hears the door open slowly and sees her smiling with her hand on her hip. “Sans the skeleton are you ask ‘in me out?” She said in a teasing way he frowns and looks away. He was blushing a lot. “Yes! No?… maybe? So what if I am asking you out? Just say no and pretend this never happened.” She thought for a moment and said. “But what if I want to say yes?” She said in a sassy way knowing she has the upper hand this time between them. He looked her in the eyes shocked. _She’s probably messing with me but I don’t care I just want to pretend that this is a real thing that somebody could actually love me._ He smiled a bit she turns away but turns her head back to him. “Tomorrow, at 7:00 pm, meet me down stairs you plan the rest, nothing stupid, dress nice.” Then closed the door he smiles and fist pumps the air. On the other side of the door her back was leaning on the door she slides down looking at the ground and covered her face. “Oh what have I done?”


	16. Chapter 16 Roses and Tell me Pretty Lies

He looked at himself in the mirror for almost thirty minutes he pulls on his jacket a bunch of times. He was also still trying to figure out his tie and just left it undone. He tucks his hands in his pockets looking at himself. “Uhg what am I do ‘in? She’s just going to leave in the end she doesn’t like me like that. I’m just an annoyance to her like everybody else.” He looks to his side and picked up the bouquet of red roses. _I hope she likes them. I remember seeing her have a tattoo of them I think. I don’t know she has a lot of them it’s hard to count them how many there are._ He turns to the door and then walks down the stairs he looked at his watch. Until he heard walking he looked up to see her in a short sexy black dress she chuckles. “Having trouble?” She asked he was confused until he remembered the tie. “Oh right I uh.” He looks down at his tie embarrassed never learning how to tie a tie in his life time. She smiled at him and lifted her hand. “I got it.” She walks up to him and helps him with his tie. He continues to stare at her, her hair curled nicely she wore red lip stick the dress hugged her curves perfectly and showed her muscular legs a lot. Her chest was showing enough so he sees her tattoo. He blushed in a crimson red. “Uh… these are for you.” He says shoving the flowers to her face so she wouldn’t see his blushing face. She smiles, holds them and smelled them. “Thanks how did you know?” She says teasingly showing her right arm to him with the rose tattoos. “Lucky guess” She smiles at him put her hands on her hips and said. “So Cazenovia where are we going?” In a sassy way as usual he then snaps out of it. “Oh right we are going to my favorite place.” He snaked his hand around her waist he smiles at her then winks. She blushes red and crosses her arms. He smiled knowing he did that to her. Then in a blink of an eye they disappeared. Then they were at waterfalls under the fake stars her eyes grew into the color of a silver blue ish colors. “Whoa...” “Yea their pretty nice, but not the real thing.” “They are beautiful.” “Like you...” He whispered under his breath without thinking about what he said he just thought of it and it slipped out. “What?” He looks away and blushes. “Nothing...” She smiles at him. “Heh don’t deny it, I heard you.” He then pulls out his iPod and connected it to a speaker and started playing a song video games. (It’s much more romantic than it sounds ok?) She looked at him. “This song…” He smiles and shrugs. “You have no idea how much trouble I had to go through to get this dame song now… you have to dance with me.” He holds out his hand she smiles at him. “Alright only because I love this song.” He pulls her towards him and wraps his arms around her waist and they started slow dancing. He kept looking down making sure he doesn’t mess it up. “What’s wrong sans ya got two left feet or someth’in?” She teased. “No… I was making sure _you_ don’t step on my shoes.” She rolls her eyes. “Sure...” As they dance slowly and in silence he pulls her closer and closer to the point their bodies were pressed together. His head was on her left side of her head. He inhaled her scent she smelled like coconuts and some flowers. He did it very quietly so she didn’t know what he was doing. Then he then whispers to her ear. “Lie to me.” She was confused by his unusual request. “What?” While he normally hates repeating himself this time he made an exception. “Lie to me, tell me you care about me too. Tell me that you love me even if it’s fake.” She stared at him as if she just found out a shocking secret about him in a way she did. _Oh my god… he’s just as hurt as I am. And much more confused. He just wants to be loved just like me. He thinks I’ll hurt him like I thought he was going to hurt me. But now that I see him like this vulnerable I can see we are more alike than I ever thought._ She stared at him in silence. “Heh, I knew it was such a stu-” She cut him off by cupping her hands on his cheeks. She pulled them closer she was kissing him passionately. Making him stumbled back in surprise. And later on falls on his back with her on top of him, still kissing him. He was so shocked by her bold move but melts into the kiss anyway wrapping one hand around her waist and one on the back of her head. He combed her hair. She then pulls away for air. “Sans I’m not going to lie to you...” She says he couldn’t see her eyes. They were covered by some of her hair. He felt his heart racing. He had to emotionally bracing himself for rejection. Until she lifts her head slightly so he could see her eyes they were… a hot pink color. Her cheeks were blushing and she was smiling. Not in a sassy way as she normally would. But it was a soft comforting smile that made him feel weak and his heart racing. But it was also really relaxing at the same time. He still wasn’t sure what was she feeling right now. He doesn’t remember seeing this weird color he couldn’t see her eye color either. when they kissed earlier in the bathroom where they this color? His eyes were closed during that time until they were interrupted she looked at him as if she saw right through him because she did. “I see your trying to figure out the color of my eyes mean hu?” “Yeah.” He said automatically still processing what’s happening right now. “As you know red is for anger, black is for well violent, blue for sad, purple for a mix of sad and mad, pink is for embarrassment, white is for surprise, and this… a pinkish purple it doesn’t mean sad or mad nowhere close it means… passionate which means… love. That means I love you Sans the skeleton.” Those last six words. Sans took a moment to process. It was his number one wish for somebody to say that to him. Especially ever since she showed up. He couldn’t believe it he feels like it could be a lie, a beautiful lie but why? His lips couldn’t move. They just twitched at the sides. His mind trying to form a word. Something to respond to her. His heart was racing every second of silence between them. He wanted to say how much he loved her too. But couldn’t the words stuck in his throat. He reached up to touch her face. She leans in his hands he couldn’t help but smile this beautiful creature on top of him loves him. He never thought he’d ever deserve love. Let alone actually have it one day. His eye sockets had water in them as they spill out of the sides of his face on to the ground. But he tried to keep himself from having an emotional break down. He was also too happy to break down anyway. He mustered up all the courage in his system to push the words out of his throat and say. “I love you too Emberly...” She smiles back at him. Then he noticed that tears weld up her eyes and fell on his face but she was smiling. He was still crying himself but continued to smile. He sat up with her on his lap he closed his eyes and kissed her. She gladly kissed back. He then opens his mouth biting softly on her lower lip. She then opens her mouth long enough for him to slip in his own tongue. He massaged the inside of her mouth. He held her close he wanted to hold her like this forever. Feeling her soft, warm, skin. He loved it all of it. He hesitated whether or not to make a move. So he just went for it again like in the bathroom but instead squeezing her breasts this time. He gripped on to her butt she stopped kissing him and covered her hand over her mouth trying not to moan. She then looks at sans awkwardly and said. “S-sans can w-we do this a-at home please?” He was hardly listing but snapped his hand and teleported them to the house in his room.


	17. Chapter 17 Sex, sex, and more sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is a sex chapter it's long. If you are not a lemon reader you can simply skip this. If you are enjoy.~

“Uh Ember are you? You know a… virgin? And if you want to wait I’ll be ok with that.” He asked out of curiosity because if it was her first time he should take it easy but if she isn’t he’d still take it easy probably not as much if she was a virgin. Either way he didn’t just wanted to have sex he wanted to make love to her she blushes and looks away. “Yes… but I want to… do it with you...” He then remembered her boyfriend and wondered if he should ask or not. “But I thought-” “What? You know about him? Frisk told you didn’t she? Right, well you see me and him were planning to do it but before we did it he asked me to join him to the terrorist’s side. I got mad and he tried to seduce me to change my mind about it. Far from it we started arguing and we fought each other and he tried to… you know. But I hit him over the head with the wine bottle. So yea we didn’t do any of that so… I am a virgin still.” _Not for long though._ Sans thinks to himself. “Heh, if it makes you feel any better you’re my first human.” _I am also not going to admit she’s actually my first though she’s nervous enough and dating isn’t really a thing in the underground._ She shrugs her shoulders. “Eh it sort of dose… but I’m still a little nervous.” He smiled and ran his hand on her face gently. “Don’t worry babe I’ll be gentle for you. Only for you.” She leans to his hand. Then he softly kissed her again. He held her again. Then they fell back on the bed. Except he was on top this time. They continue to make out passionately. He ran his hands all over her body knowing that this time he had the permission to do this to her. He then started kissing and sucking on her neck leaving bite marks. She moans softly. He smiles knowing that night she belonged to him as much as he belongs to her. He then unzips her dress and slides it off of her easily he stared at her for a moment he noticed her scars right away all over her body and her tattoos. She looked nervous. He just smiled again letting her know it doesn’t bother him at all. He then leans down kisses her breasts. Burying his face in her. “Ahhh…” He smirks and continued his magic licking her body. He started feeling hot so he took off his jacket and his tie. He lets them drop on the floor along with her dress. He held on to her feeling her warmth he starts handling her breasts and smile. “Mmmm... who would have know you’d have such soft breasts.” She blushes and said. “Thanks...” He continues to smile then started digging softly his sharp teeth into her sensitive flesh. She arched her back it didn’t hurt it felt nice. He started also sucking on her neck leaving marks even more obvious marks than the others but neither of them cared at the moment. Nor did they notice because they were too far gone to notice anything around them. She then leaned up a little and started giving him the same treatment he had a thin layer what seemed like skin on his bones making him warm. The veins under his skin that was it and she left bite marks under his chin the same as he did to her he kisses her neck. More then moves back down to her breasts then unbutton her bra letting her breasts free. He quickly took the opportunity to press his face on them again. Kissing the skin on her warm soft and salty breasts. Then went back to sucking on them right on their nipples this time with the occasional swirling his ghost red tongue in circles on her nipples. She moans loudly but then covers her mouth trying not to make any noise feeling embarrassed. He smiled and whispered. “Don’t worry nobody’s home you can make all the noise you want there’s no point in holding back.” He continues to suck moving his head around causing more pleasure for her. She slowly let her hand off her mouth moaning softly still feeling embarrassed how could she let him do this? But she also didn’t care right now. He took off his shirt and pants. Also her leggings. She sees the scars around his bones. But just the same way he reacted to hers she didn’t mind at all in fact she found it manly. He rubs his thumbs on the outside of her thighs giving a slight squeeze. He smiled and pulled her panties down with his teeth then throws them over his shoulder he then whispers. “Tonight I serve you… I will treat you like the goddess that you are to me tonight.” Before she got to ask what he meant by that. He started licking her lower lips outside from its bottom to its top. Teasing her a little watching her squirm around. She didn’t look like she wasn’t enjoying it. She was just trying to get use to this type of treatment. He then started wiggling his slimy red tongue slightly inside of her. Licking her folds and around in circles in her most sensitive spot she blushes like hell and arches her back. She claws the sheets under them he tightens his grip on her legs to keep them open and up. Because of her movements it was a little hard to continue but he pulled through. She stopped moving around besides her legs she’d still curl her feet and move her head side to side. He then puts his tongue all the way in her causing her to moan more and louder than before. He’d sometimes curve it inside her causing her maximum amount of pleasure as he tastes her luscious juices it had a mostly of a salty and a hint of sweet taste. He loved it. He always preferred salt more than sweet but it was still so delicious and lip smacking. He wanted more so he buried his face deeper in her. She moves her head to the side breathing heavily even more. “Ahh… ahhh… AH!” She arches her back again. She crosses her legs over his shoulders. He smiled and chuckled. She moans louder because of the vibrations from him chuckling. He then would throw in a. “Mmmm...” To send her more pleasure from both the movement and the vibrations from his mouth. He continued his fast pace sending her close to the edge. She feels something strange down below. She thinks she was about to have an orgasm she heard about them but never felt it herself but she tries to hold it in afraid to let this end. “Ah! S-sans I-I think I’m goanna c-cum!” He continued though despite her warnings. He wanted more she started to clench the bed sheets and her teeth trying to hold on as much as she could. But it only made the feeling heavier and starts to feel like torture. She had to cum or she feels like she just might explode. She held on a little longer until she finally released and as she cummed she saw stars. She’s squirting all over sans mouth. He licked it off of himself and in between her legs too. She blushes. “Oh sans I’m sorry I-” He sat up and kissed her neck. “Don’t apologize babe. I liked it have some.~” He then started kissing her and danced his tongue with hers in her mouth. She tasted a slimy tart and salty taste along with a sweet cherry taste from him. He moans while still kissing her and she did too. She felt a little drain but not enough to want to make her stop now. When they stopped kissing. They pulled away a trail of saliva was still connected to each other’s lips. He pulls her on his lap and started making her grind on him. She could feel his magic member below her it felt hard and only getting harder and warmer. He started moaning and groaning himself craving more. He held her soft and warm body close to his. Feeling her breasts on his chest he puts his face in her hair inhaling her scent. “Ah, ah, s-sans” “uhg e-ember I uh y-you feel so good...” She then gets off of him he groans frustrated. Until she puts her hand on his pants. “UHG! Heh well somebody is eager.” She smiles at him with her eyes glowing gold. “Heh shut up...” She says in a slightly aggressive and seductive tone which made him weak at the knees. Good thing they were already in bed. She rubs the glowing and growing bulge in his pants making him more aroused than before. If that was even possible at this point. She did it in a slow pace. He groans. “Come on, doll, d-don’t tease me like th-this.” He said to her she smiled again. With her glowing gold eyes and pulls down his zipper. To be surprised by what looked like a really thick eight inches long shaft. She looked at it impressed. “Wow… it’s so… big.” He blushes but smiles and says. “Yeah just for you sweetheart.~”She smiled at him “I like it when you call me sweetheart I ain't one but I do like it.” He makes her look at him. “Only the best for my sweetheart.~” He kissed her lips again. Then she went lower and started touching his member. He groans. “Uhg!” He griped on to the bed sheets too her soft warm hands wrapped around him and started slowly but tightly started moving it up and down up and down. He chuckled nervously. “H-hey easy on the grip there babe.” She chuckled back. “Oh? You seemed to be liking it though.” He chuckled again. She continued her tortures pace and grip. His moans became moans of frustration. “Please go faster please do anything different...” She looked at him with a smug look in her eyes. “Anything?” He was desperate. “Yes!” She closed her eyes and kissed his tip making him moan. “AH! Ah ah uhg you… you dirty girl.” She then opened her mouth and started sucking on him. But it was too hard to deep throat because it was her first time she ever did something like this. So she had an idea she put it between her breasts and continued to suck as much as she could. While moving her body up and down. Sans moans then fills up the room as she’d swirl her tongue around the tip. She heard her friends talked about once how guys like it. She didn’t know if it would work for monster guys. Only one way to find out. He blushed and started drooling he puts his hand on her head and rubbing it softly and said. “Uhg! Eh Ember... y-you’re s-so g-good Ah! I fucking love your m-mouth...” She hummed like he did with her hopping it would cause the same reaction he did it to her. It did. He continues to look at her. “Uh... how did I end up with suu... such a beauty like you? Uh! Ok, ok that’s enough for now.” He basically had to gently push her off of him to get her to stop. He looked at her for a moment. He put his thumb on her lip then started kissing her again. He moans as they kiss and she did too. Then he pushed her on her back. Her legs were spread for him already he looked down and said. “Don’t worry babe I’ll take this nice and slow. I want you to remember this night as the best night of your life.” He kissed her again and moaned in her mouth. He started to French kiss her again. He moved a little lower to be in a comfortable position. He then rubs his glowing dick in between her lips. At first he moans she was so wet he groans and said. “Uhg your so wet ember heh you’re about as excited as I am huh?” She nodded. “Oh~ this feels amazing sans. I want it in me~” She says with pleasure. “Oh you ain’t see noth’in yet babe...” He then pushes himself in her she gasped and he groans it was just his head. “Ohhhh~ that’s so good.” He then remembers this was her first time and he promised to be gentle. He sighed and held her hand with his to comfort her. And kissed her neck getting her to relax. “Are you ok babe?” He asked worried he loved her he wanted to make love to her not just sex she smiles and nods. “Y-eah just uhhhh~ I’m ok now you can move if you want...” She says slightly nervous. “Ok then if that’s what you want...” He then spread his legs over hers. So his knees were on her legs sort of to get better leverage and started going in and out nice and slowly. He never thought he’d take it this slow before for a first time but it felt pretty good to him surprisingly. He smiles. “Ah... you’re so hot and wet... Uhg... I love it... I love you, you look so... beautiful I love you babe...” Her breathing was slow her chest rising and falling as she said. “I love you too sans...” He continued his slow pace until she crossed her legs behind him. Wrapped her arms around his neck. Bringing his face and body closer to her she whispers. “S-sans I... want more~ I need more~” He smiled “Oh you want more? Alright, whatever you want my sweetheart...” He then started to thrust faster and harder on her. No mercy. “Ah! OH! SANS!” She feels all his force go into her. She clawed on to his shoulder plate.“Ah... Ember Uhg! S-so good UH!” He would thrust hitting a different part inside her trying to find her sweet spot. Until he thrust upwards. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. “AH!” He smiled. “Guess I found you spot huh babe? Well, get ready cause there’s going to be more where that came from too...” He continued hitting her spot over and over again. He started getting lost in pleasure and felt like he was just gone. “Ah ah aha uhg” Then she feels her stomach tighten she felt like she was going to cum again but she didn’t want this to end again. “S-sans I... Uh!” He smirked. “Y-yeah me too oh!” He went faster trying to relive his pleasure. He humped her like an animal in heat. His tongue hanging out. He basically held her and brought her on his dick. He bit his lip and they both gasped and scream their lover’s names. “SANS!” “EMBER!” Then she threw her head back again and saw stars again and cumed all over his cock and a little on his lower body. He the cummed deep inside her their juices mix together. “Do you want to continue or rest?” He asked her as he was on top of her panting. “No, I still want more sans. I don’t want this to end so soon.” He took a moment to catch his breath. “Alright, then time for round two.” He turned so he was on bottom and she was on top. “Except this time. Since I did most of the work last time. It’s your turn now babe...” She started to move up and down. Trying to make sure she doesn’t go too high. He puts his hands on her muscular hips. He started helping her move. Then he feels himself loosing it again still sensitive from last time. “Oh! Oh yeah Ember you really know how to please a skeleton...” She continued her movement but then started speeding up. “Uh! Babe you’re going too fast I’m goanna uh!” She smiled and kept going at it until she couldn’t take it anymore and cumed again on him and he cums again. A mess in between them she then falls next to him. Then he turns to his side she thought he was going to spoon her then surprises her by sticks himself in her again. Their juices continue to leak out of her. She turns her head to him and kissed him. As he thrusts himself in her. Then when they stopped for air she smiled. “Well... it looks like... neither of us... is going to sleep tonight...” He bit her neck again and said. “You got that right babe.” He put one hand on her breasts and the other holding her leg up. Remembering where her sweet spot was he turns so he was on top of her. He laid his stomach on her back and grouped both of her breasts and continued to hump her. He bit into her neck with some sucking and kissing. He went like this for a while until they came again. He lifted his head. “Can we try something?” She nodded excited. He brings out his soul. He hands it to her. “It’s ok you can touch it.” She rubbed her thumb over it. He moans getting hard again easily. “Dose it feel good?” she asked in a sexual tone. He nods. “Y-yeah I only... trust you with it.~ Only monsters who really love each other do this type of sex~ Please put your mouth on it~.” She kissed it and licked trying to be gentle with the sharp teeth. He let out a sigh. “Don’t be shy... you can bite it... just... don’t crush it...” She did as he said as she watches him her soul came out too. “You want the same thing?” He asked her she nodded. “I’m nervous about this so be careful.” He nodded. “I will be.” He put a finger on it and rubbed it in circles. She felt her knees weak and her become wet again. “Ohhh... Sans that feels so good...” He smiles “I know baby... keep sucking on mine and I’ll give you a reward.” She kept doing it until his soul gushes out a red liquid similar to his cum this was however sweet. She kept doing more wanting more. He squeezed her soul causing her to cum too and her soul her’s was a clear pink color. He put her soul back and she did the same. They kissed and fell back together with more moaning. That night they had so many rounds they lost count. Each time a different position more kinky than the last. Until they finally got tired.


	18. Chapter 18 Shared Dreams

“Heh heh, sans...” Ember said next to him panting her make up a mess. “Yeah?” Sans asked with bones and face full of hickeys and lip stick kisses. She turns her head to him. “I’m so fucking tired...” He lets out a sigh of relief “Oh thank god, babe I was worried... you were never.... going to get tired... let’s sleep... lemme change the sheets.” He pulls off the sheets completely and leaves them on a pile with their clothes on the floor. And just let her fall on the bed still naked too tired for anything else. He smiled at her. He pulled another blanket over them and before they slept. She still looked a little cold. She’s probably too drained to warm herself up. So he put his jacket around her and held her close. As sleep finally claimed them both. _As sans slept he dreamed of the normal nightmare. The one that everyone was erased but him leaving him by himself. As he walked around it the ground was completely covered in golden flowers as it normally was. But he noticed something different, foot prints. Maybe he was walking in a circle by accident. Until he heard a noise that wasn’t a bird from above. He ran towards it. He sees her, Ember with flowers in her hair. He only behind her she wore a black tank top and jeans. Her hands were on her arms as if she was cold. “Ember?” He asked she turned around while he was shocked. Her eyes were covered with flowers meaning... she’s dying slowly getting erased. He felt his soul ache in pain. “Sans where are you? Why is it so dark?” She says holding her hands out trying to feel what’s around her. Not only is she dying. She’s blind. “Babe... it’s not dark... it’s your eyes, you’re blind.” She walked back in surprise of his words. “WHAT?! No, this isn’t funny sans where’s everyone? Why is it so dame quiet? And dark turn on a light!” She yelled at him panicking. Not accepting the reality of the situation. She makes fists in her hands then opening them attempting to light a fire. He takes her hands. “Babe... everything has been erased except me and you and this place that’s it...” She started crying. “Everyone is gone? Even Frisk?” he nods sadly then remembers she can’t see.“Yes, everyone. Including Frisk is gone. At least we have each other... now, c’mere.” He pulls her to a hug. Her skin felt unnaturally cold for her. She shakes. “Sans I’m so cold and I can’t seem to make a fire for anything.” He sighs and continues to hug her. “Well babe, since we monsters don’t have any other monsters to protect ourselves from. There’s no point for us to keep our magic. Here, you can take my jacket. I’m wearing a long sleeves shirt with a turtle neck any way.” She held out her hands to see if he was telling the truth. He takes her hands and guides it to his shirt. She runs her hands on his turtle neck and his sleeves. “Alright if it’s ok with you.” He goes behind her and puts his few sizes big jacket on her. She hugged herself feeling warmer and more comfortable. “This feels nice...” He chuckled. “You look so cute.” He cupped her cheeks. She growled a little. “Awe shut up, if I wasn’t blind I’d hit your arm.” She waves her hand in front of her not landing a single hit. They laughed he has never laughed in this nightmare. Unless it was when he was going insane. “Sans?” “Yeah babe?” “Can I feel your face? ... That sounded a lot less weird in my head. But I need to make sure it’s you it sounds like you.” He smiled and shrugged. “Alright, why not?” He takes her hands and put them on both sides of his cheeks. She ran her hands around his cheeks to the top of his head. To his sharp teeth. Then she ‘accidently’ poked him in the eye socket. “Ow!” She shrugged her shoulders. “Sorry sans, I didn’t see it.” He couldn’t help but smile. “It’s ok you can make it up with a kiss...” He winks she giggles. “Alright Casanova, give me a big smooch.” She says then puckers her lips. He smiles and leaned in to kiss her and..._ “SANS WAKE UP!” Sans twitched as he was brought back to the real world. “Yeah boss?” As he tried to peel his eyes open. Trying to wake up. He feels strange like he wasn’t alone. Then when his eyes finally gave in and opened. The first thing he sees is Ember snuggling him. Trying to stay asleep no matter how much noise the reality made. His face blushes a deep red. _It wasn’t a dream she really loves me..._


	19. Chapter 19 After Sex Scare

Sans pov

As I was at my post watching the door as usual even though there was no point a human coming once was a miracle, twice, impossible. I just fell asleep. Just a tiny nap. My girl really kept me up last night but I was smiling happily for once. In my sad pathetic life knowing that I was loved by such a beautiful creature. I scratched my neck the hickeys were going to be there and they ain’t going anywhere anytime soon. Then I heard the bell sound it was lunch time. I could go home and spend some time with my babe. I teleported back home and yelled. “BABE I’M HOME!” Nothing for a while. “Babe?!” I yelled again maybe she’s still sleeping. So I went up the stairs. Then I was about to pass the bathroom until I heard a strange sound. I put my head to the door. Then I slowly opened it and I see Ember on her knees throwing up in the toilet. And wrapped around only in a towel. I ran inside for her. “EMBER!” I dropped to my knees and put my hand on her back as she continues to puke only water came out. She looked like she hasn’t eaten anything. When she was done she looked at me pale did she get sick because of me? Is that what happens with a human and a monster dose it? But she isn’t quiet human either. I carried her in my arms and carried her to my room. I put her on the bed and layered her down. I looked at her with concern. “Babe what’s wrong?” I asked her she looked away embarrassed. “Sans... I think uhhhh you know how we didn’t have protection last night?” Protection? What does she mean— Oh! I see it now humans have to have a condom. I think they call it to keep the female from getting pregnant. “Yeah but listen, I don’t think your pregnant because with monsters like me. It’s more like it has to do with more like magic the whole time that I... ya know. I didn’t send any seed or uh sperm as you call it in you just ya know... Listen it only works for those who know how to control it and lucky for you I can. And it’s more on magic most monsters don’t have that special type of magic like humans. They just have while skeletons have to ‘summon’ it you understand now?” She then started to calm down. “Yeah I do... WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME EARLIER I WAS SO CLOSE TO HAVING A HEART ATTACK!” “WELL YA DIDN’T ASK EARLIER!” She blushes a cute pink so her eyes went pink and she embarrassedly said. “Jack ass!” I snickered that is too cute. I smiled at her and kissed her lips. “Don’t worry I won’t ever try to get you pregnant without your permission and your part monster. So I’m sure you can just decide that it’s that easy.” She growled and rolled her eyes. “So ya hungry? I can try to make us something” She shrugged her shoulders. “Sure but Sans?” “Yeah babe?” “Can you leave now so I can get dressed?”


	20. Chapter 20 Make'n Macaroni

Normal pov

“Why? It’s nothing new I haven’t seen before.” She smacks him upside the head he laughs. “Jack Ass!” He rolled his eyes and left the room she sighed but smiled little. She got dressed and went down the stairs he was trying to make a sorry excuse for macaroni she laughed. “God you really suck at cooking, let me show you how a real monster cooks.” He scoffed at her. “Phhht you’re not a real monster your basically half one.” She put her hands on her hips. “So? Still better than you.” She started showing him how to properly making edible macaroni. When they stirred it she was in front of him guiding his hands on the spoon. He started grinding himself on her. “Ahhh~ Sans not now.” She smiled and kissed him behind his cheek. He blushes red she laughs. “Sorry babe. Did I make you red faced?” He growls she continued to laugh. He lets go of the spoon and makes her turn around to face him. He kissed her by surprised. She was also blushing. “Who’s red faced now doll?” She growled at him. He growled in a seductive way back at her making her blush more. Then the door was kicked open and they let go of each other and had five feet away from each other. In came papyrus with frisk on his shoulder. “WE ARE BACK!” He puts her down and frisk ran into her sister’s arms. “Hey, how was patrolling?” Ember said to her sister. “It was great!” “You weren’t scared?” She shook her head. “Nope, not when I have the great Papyrus to protect me!” She said gesturing at him. He smiled at himself pleased. “I cannot deny that fact.” Ember rolls her eyes he can obviously not need more praise by frisk to feed his already too big ego. But she was grateful he was able to take care of her when she’s not around. “Well thanks any way Papyruses for taking care of frisk. I really appreciate it.” She says to be polite so he would continue to watch her. He help kept them safe so she had to be grateful. He ran his hand from the top of his head to over the lower back of his head as if he was giving himself a pat on the back. Or pushing back his nonexistent hair. “Ah, no problem human’s older sibling.” Ember huffed annoyed. “Will ya stop calling me that? It’s annoying just call me Ember like everyone else.” He smiled at her. “Oh by first name then? Alright Emberly...” He took her hand and kissed it. Sans eye was starting to flare ready to losing it. Until papyrus made a disgust face. “What’s that smell?” He turned his back away from Ember and towards Sans she mouths him. ‘did you shower this morning?’ She mouthed to him. His look of fear and stillness answered her question. He walked towards sans then stopped and gasped. “YOU TWO ARE MAKING MACARONI WITH OUT ME?!” He said in angry child like way he even stomped his foot like he was about to have a tantrum. They both let out a breath. “Yeah sorry bro, just wanted to... surprise you? Because of all of the hard work you’ve been do ‘in.” Sans said nervously as he always spoken to his brother. “Alright I’ll let it slide this one time.” As they ate their food ember and sans were awkwardly quiet. So Papyrus Frisk and Flowey just spoke to each other about their day. “Whelp this macaroni is pretty good nothing compared to mine but is a close second Emberly.” “Please papyrus just call me Ember?” getting extremely annoyed how almost nobody here spoke to her by the nick name she actually wanted and requested it too many times. “First first name then nickname’s? Are you flirting with me Ember?” He said in a teasing way. “I am not!” Sans bended his fork with only his thumb his eye was glowing red. “What’s wrong brother? Are you jealous because your girlfriend likes me more?” Sans slammed down his bended fork to the table. “YES!” He yelled they all looked surprised that he or ember didn’t say they weren’t dating or anything serious. She got up. “Uh... Sans I need some help with something come help me.” She says dragging him away from the extremely awkward situation to his room. He yelled at her first. “WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?!” She slammed the door close. She pointed at herself. “WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I’M NOT THE ONE BENDING FORKS AND SCREAMING!” He pointed at himself. “AT LEAST I’M NOT THE ONE LETTING SOMEONE FLIRT WITH ME LIKE I’M NOT TAKEN! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT!” She raised her eye brow and yelled back. “I’M NOT ALLOWED?’ EXCUSE ME I NEVER GOT THE MEMO THAT I AM NOW SUPPOSE TO ASK YOUR DAME PERMISSION SANS!” He put his hands over his eyes in annoyance. “THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEAN YOU’RE MY GIRL I DON’T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO FLIRT WITH YOU LIKE THAT” He took a step closer. “YOU’RE GIRL? WHEN DID I EVER BELONG TO SOMEBODY? I BELONG TO MYSELF!” She stepped closer too showing now fear and how much fight she still had left. “YOU KNOW THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEAN!” He took another step forward. “IT SURE AS HELL SOUNDED LIKE IT!” She also took another one. “WHY DO YOU TWIST MY WORDS?” They were an inch away from their faces. “I’M NOT DOING THAT YOU’RE THE ONE SAYING STUPID SHIT!” They glared at each other they were panting due to all the screaming. He then pressed his lips on hers and pushed her on the bed. She allowed it and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist when they stopped for air he growled and said. “Why do you drive me so crazy and... happy at the same time woman?” “I was just thinking the same thing asshole” He nuzzled his face in her neck then started kissing it. “Sans as much as I would love to have make up sex right now we need to get back to Papyrus and Frisk.” “Nah, they’ll be fine.” He says continuing his actions until the door was opened interrupting them again.


	21. Chapter 21 Standing Up For Him

There at the door way was Papyrus and Frisk and Flowey who used his leaf hand to cover frisk’s eyes. Papyrus smirks he knew this would happen. “Well, well what have we here? I knew it you two were always flirting with watch other it was bound to happen but who would have thought that you emberly loved my pathetic useless weak brother as much as he loves you.” Ember stood up and stared at him she kicked the heels of her shoes and a knife high heels sprang out from under her and she did it again and was finally to his height making her look intimating as possible. Her eyes flaring and so was her hair. “OF COURSE I LOVE HIM! HE’S THE NICEST MONSTER HERE UNLIKE YOU AND EVERY OTHER MONSTER I’VE MEET! AND SAN’S NOT WEAK! HE DOESN’T HAVE TO PUSH OTHER’S DOWN TO MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER ABOUT HIMSELF! UNLIKE YOU!” “THAT’S IT!” They got in their fighting stance then they charged at each other until they stopped they heard. “STOP!” And crying it was frisk who was the one crying and was grabbing papyrus’s scarf and then there was sans who was hugging ember from behind. “Please don’t fight I care about you two so much please don’t fight. Ember please, you don’t have to solve everything with violence and Papyrus you don’t to hurt everyone to try to prove you’re a great guards men. We all know you do a good job that should be enough.” She cried they put their weapons and magic down. Sans held on to ember with all his might and had his face buried in her back. She sighed and looked at him. He looked back at her. He said “Truce? For Frisk’s sake.” He held a hand out. She looked at his hand. “Truce for Frisk _and_ Sans. Can you guys leave for a moment?” Ember asked them they nodded and left. She turned to him and realized he was crying. Her eyes shrunk. “Babe what’s wrong?” She said tenderly knowing he would never cry like this specially in front of anyone. He smiled though and said. “No one has ever stood up for me before... I really appreciate it...” She smiles at him kissed him and then pulled him into a hug. “It’s nothing, you would do the same for me wouldn’t you?” He shook his head. “No.” “What?!” She says annoyed. “I’d _kill_ anyone who bothers you.” She punches his shoulder. “Don’t scare me like that you ass hole.” “Whatever doll face.” “Shut up asshole.” “After you sweet cheeks.” “Idiot” “Bitch” “Bastered” As they said each insult their faces got closer. Until they started kissing again and fell again. He kissed her neck in a playful way she giggles. “Come on sans that tickles ha-ha” “Never! Your giggles are too cute!” He laughed they continued laughing together until he stopped to look at her panting, cheeks blushing again he smiled at her. Then they kissed again. “Let’s go.” “Alright babe.” They both held hands and left the room to continue to eat down stairs. When papyrus was in front of ember they just looked at each other both are not quite forgiven but it’s now alright between them.


	22. Chapter 22 Help Ember

As they were cleaning up papyrus hit his face with his hand. “Dame it!” “What boss?” “I forgot that was the last of macaroni and cheese we have I was supposed to go buy some more while me and frisk were out but now I have to go outside again!” This caught Ember’s attention. “I could go get it” they all turned to her as if she was crazy sans then spoke up. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” “I’ll be fine nobody will bother me for two reasons one my soul is useless and two papyrus already told everyone one off.” “True, but not everyone will listen to him doll.” “Would it make you feel better if I just made myself look as intimating as possible with my guns on me?” “A little just... be careful babe.” She smiles at him. “Alright yah big worrier sheez sans I’m just going to go get some food.” He sighed he couldn’t help it she was just so precious to him and she makes him feel happy. She’s the small bright warm comforting ray of sunshine in his dark cold cruel world. He never wants to lose that she smiles at him. Not like when he lost Papyrus over and over again and when he was the first one to die a few times. He should tell her about the rests soon but until the time is right. Then she closed her eyes. Focusing to make her hair burst into black flames and her eyes turned red it was a little hard to do it on command but it was only for a little while anyway. She put on a big long black jacket that covered her arms and went down to her legs. Then she wore her gloves that covered her hands completely. For her face she’s just going to use the hood on the jacket but her flaming hair will still go through it. And her sharp teeth and glowing red eyes will show that’s it so people will probably think she’s a flame person but isn’t sure if there are any at least. She hasn’t seen any she looked back and smiled one last time to sans and said. “See yah later babe...” Then left completely. As she walked down the street some monsters looked at her confused but ignored her in the end. She finally made it in the store she went to the pasta isle. She had to be on her toes due to her shortness then a metal claw grabbed it for her and dropped it in her hands. She looked to see another also in a long jacket with a hood the stranger smiled and said. “You’re welcome...” She wanted to say thank you but if there’s one thing she’s learned from papyrus and sans is that a single act of kindness would normally end in death or they see it as a weakness. She only nodded and turned around and went to the cashier that stared at her. “That’ll be 30G.” She dug through her pocket and gave them exact change. She tucked the food in her jacket and as she walked to the house. She felt like her hood being pulled before she had time to react or scream she was blind folded and gagged. She even attempted to burn whoever did this to her by increasing her body temperature making anyone feel that pain but whatever got her wasn’t normal. It was cold metal she continued to struggle as she felt she was being transported to another place. Then was dropped to the ground hard. She struggled to get up because her hands were tied together. She moved her head to loosing up the blind fold taking it off and spat out the gag and teared the ropes with her sharp teeth. As she looked around she seemed to be in a tube a very small one. She was in what looked like a lab it had a dark feel to it. She could smell death around her she then realized there must be an opening to smell that she looked up and jumped up to get out. Until it was slammed closed. She then freaked out she wasn’t alone. She looks around nothing it was too dark. “SHOW YOURSELF WHY AM I HERE?!” Then she sees a yellow dinosaur and a robot that looked femin but was meant for a male which was strange. He wore the same colors as everyone else in underfell black and red. He had two extra eyes and two extra arms. He crossed them all. The dinosaur maybe had a crazy look in her eyes literally they were swirls and her back was scrunched forward. She literally looked like a typical mad scientist. She was looking at her watch. “Hmm that was fast you were able to get out of there faster than I expected, but not fast enough. And strange you were asking last you’re an action now questions later kind of girl. I see why sans has such a liking to you now.” Ember slams both her hands on the glass like an animal. “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” “The names Dr alphys this is mettaton my greatest invention.” He smiled vilely similar to someone who would murder others for fun. She then looked at Alphys. Ember’s eyes threatened to change. “Listen to me you bitch you _will_ let me out of here within the next ten seconds or I’m going to break this glass and I’m going to break you and your fuck boy robot and then I’mma let myself out.” Ember says asserting herself. “Hmmm that or I could do this.” She clicked on a button that sent a painful amount of shock waves. She screamed in pain then dropped to her knees. Trying to catch her breath. “You see there’s something I need. You see I’ve never heard of a half monster half human mutt. I could run tests but there’s one thing I want more than anything. Sans’ blueprints to his machine. Now you can save yourself the pain of experiments and tell me. Where is the blueprints?” She felt her stomach dropped. “I... don’t know anything about blueprints...” “LIAR!” She clicked on a button sending another painful shock through her body. “I don’t know! I really don’t know! AHHHHHHG!” The robot looked at the crazy doctor and gave her a nod. He walked away she clicked on another button and the tube started filling up with black liquid. She started panicking and then remembered her phone. She had Sans number she looked around her pockets nothing. “Looking for this?” The robot said in front of her face dangling it. Ember hits the glass again. “GIVE IT BACK YOU BASTERED!” She screamed hitting the glass Alphys laughed. “Don’t even bother its monster _and_ human proof there’s no way—” Then she hit one more time making a small crack. She smiled at them evilly and said. “Oh you fucks are sooo fucking dead when I get out of here! I’ll make you extinct again! And I’ll make you into nothing but melted metal fuck boy!” He took the crazy doctor’s remote and pressed the button making her scream again and then the black liquid filled in more. She started hyperventilating she can feel the glass bullet proof the same glass she uses for her windows there was no point in shooting and the fire will take up her oxygen. She started getting shocked more. When she got to breath. She heard her phone calling alphys held it to the glass and laughed. “Go ahead scream for your bed buddy prince to save you go ahead. I dare you...”


	23. Chapter 23 Make it Stop!

It’s been a one hour she shouldn’t have been out this long. He feels his heart race. Papyrus and frisk were looking for her around waterfalls and he was going around snowdin and came home to see maybe she’ll show up there. Nothing, then his phone rang it had the word ‘babe’ as an ID. It was her he instantly answered. “BABE WHERE—” Before he could finish his sentence he hears her make a blood curdling scream. “SANS HELP ME PLEASE! I’M SCARED I’M IN A LAB GET ME OUT OF HERE THEY— AHHHHHH! THEY ARE HURTING ME! MAKE IT STOP! SAAAAAANS!” She didn’t care about sounding like a damsel in distress. She was desperate to get out and she was in pain and just wanted it all to end. Even if it meant she had to end her life. Before alphys said something about making a trade. he instantly snapped his fingers showing up there. Seeing his girlfriend, his lover his soul mate screaming in a tube full of black liquid and see her hands hitting the glass weakly. Her hair was raising she looked like she was seeing things in a nightmare that she can’t wake up from. He looked into her eyes full of fear and her tears dissolving in the black liquid. He instantly tried to open it with a gaster blaster but was knocked down by mettaton dragging him by his legs he moved around. Alphys pressed another button making the tank go completely black so he couldn’t see her but could still hear her struggle. Hitting the glass that became weaker by the minute he looked at alphys. “LET HER GO!”


	24. Chapter 24 The Feelings Are Lost In My Lungs

_Ember’s lungs felt like they were burning. She continued to fight back. Then she saw nothing and then she sees flashes of her past and then it changing. Her mom was not the hooker she knew she was nice looking smiling happy and they had a father but he looked nothing like ember. More of frisk they looked happy. Then she sees a different Sans fighting what looked like a kid that looked like frisk but with pale skin red eyes and a green and yellow sweater swinging around a knife. She then sees her and sans in a fight. They both kept missing each other. Then as if she was like a puppet on strings her body felt like it was glitching. As this was all happening. She saw the visions but then saw nothing. But black flashes every now and then she felt all the energy surge through her body. The electricity was still shocking her but the craziness in her brain distracted her of the pain. She sees her memories of sans then her ex boyfriend her date with sans and her dates with her ex their kisses their hugs the time she almost lost her virginity to him but didn’t. When she did with Sans but then it glitches and it showed him her ex instead and she wasn’t happy. She was crying and screaming he was raping her. Fear spread like wild fire then she saw the fire in the woods. The screams the gun shots the blue starry sky gone with a red smoke the smell of blood. Her team mates down killed. Him and his smile. He walked to her and without warning. He hugged her. She didn’t know how to react then felt a sharp pain on her back she felt weak and fell. She had a knife on her back. Then that disappeared. She felt herself fight what looked like herself but different. Her eyes were red like hers but her hair was curly and that other had no tattoos or sharp teeth. She looked harmless until she was charging at her with a flaming sword and she used her fire bullets on her._


	25. Chapter 25 No Sugar Coating

He raised his hand for an attack but it was grabbed by mettaton again. He struggled like hell again then he ripped off mettatons arm. His eyes glowed a ruby red color the through the door. Papyrus came in and started fighting mettaton for him. “Where’s the kid?!” Sans asked as he was running to Ember. “Safe, now go save your girlfriend!” He used the gagster blaster first the laser bounced off it. He then used his red magic and used his telekinesis and stared prying open from the little crack she made earlier. He hears the kicking and the screaming dying down. He tried so much that his hands started to bleed themselves as if he was doing it with his bare hands. Then it was finally shattered he ran twords her catching her as she fell forward with the black water. “BABE YOUR OK YOU—” Then he noticed something strange he didn’t feel her breathing on him. She wasn’t hugging him back she was limp. Her hair was in her face everywhere. So he couldn’t see her eyes “Babe? BABE? BABE?! WAKE UP PLEASE!” He cried then papyrus came in. Alphys and Mettaton were gone. “What’s wrong?!” “She’s not breathing!” He pushed Sans out of the way and laid her on her back. He put his head to her chest listing for a heartbeat and checked under her chin. “She’s alive but not breathing. I need to give her CPR” “Oh hell no you’re not!” Sans snapped at his brother. “Do you want me to help her or let her die?!” He asked it wasn’t even a question. He nodded and said. “Do whatever you need to do.” He nodded back at him he started to push her chest a few times. Then did mouth to mouth and repeated. For almost 5 minutes. Until they hear a gasp. She was breathing she turned to her side and started vomiting violently black. Sans dropped to his knees. “Ember you’re ok...” “S... Sans?” She said weakly shaking. She turned to him he moves the hair out of her face as he realized the horror of what he saw her eyes were a white color and no pupils she was blind like in his nightmares. He started crying. “No, Oh no, I’m too late...” She manages to put Her hands on his cheeks knowing he was crying she cried too. But smiled for him. “Don’t cry, I’m still alive aren’t I?” He smiled back at her. He then picked her up and took her to his bedroom before frisks sees them. Papyrus later on shows up but goes to the kitchen by himself. “Sweet heart... are you ok?” He asked tenderly she smiled. “Yeah sans, I just can’t see like I use to instead I just see heat you know like a snake or reptile.” “So cold blooded?” She giggles. “Yeah, cold blooded so not that different than before.” He half laughed too but couldn’t shake off the heavy feeling in his heart. Blaming himself for letting her leave by herself. She could feel this and whispered. “Sans...” She cupped his cheeks and kissed him. Surprising him he relaxed she pulled away leaving him wanting more. “Babe?” He says she smiled and said to him. “Don’t blame yourself at all. Ok, what happened today is not your fault.” She said in a stern voice not soft because of her strait foreword nature and she didn’t want him to think she was sugar coating it. Because she meant it in her mind she figured it was bound to happen and there was nothing they could do about it.


	26. Chapter 26 Warming up

She sneezed a loud one. “You ok?” “I’m ok just... a little cold my powers they are... a little weak at the moment. I’ll be fine I swear. I just need to warm up a little.” He nods “Alright, I’ll run you a bath.” “No, I can do it myself.” “Just try to walk across the room without tripping.” He says while pointing to the door some clothes littered the floor. She growled knowing the warmth of the clothes and shoe prints on the floor are similar heat colors. It’ll make it too difficult even if she wasn’t blind. “Fucking fine.” He puts his thumb on her cheek. “Atta gurl.” She playfully bit his thumb. He chuckles. “Later babe~.” He kissed her nose. “Don’t, don’t treat me like I’m delicate blind or not I could still shove my foot up your ass.” “Happy to know my doll is still the same one I fell for~.” She blushes again. “Just take me to the bathroom.” He picked her up bridle style. “Now you’re just being extra.” She huffed he laughed again. “This might be the only chance I carry you like this. You can pick me up anytime but the other way around would be incredibly rare. You know it.” She sighs. “Whatever.” He continues to carry her to the bathroom. Once in he puts her down and starts to warm up the water. She started taking off her clothes he turns away blushing. “What are you blushing at? This is not the first or last you’ve seen me like this.~” “How can you tell I was blushing?” He asked her she smiled and pinched his cheeks. “You’re blood rush to here and its warm. I can see warmth, did you forget it already? I didn’t know you have such bad memory.” She stuck out her tongue to him. He playfully put his tongue on hers. She pulled back. “What’s wrong?” She was quiet for a moment. She was remembering what happened in that nightmare. She couldn’t tell him though. Or she just didn’t want to explain herself. “... I... I just don’t... want to... I...” He held her hand. “Don’t worry sweet heart. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. Even if you are not, in the mood.” She smiled at him. “Thanks Sans...” The tub was full and she went in. He pored some of her shampoo in her hair and started washing it. “Normally I’d say you don’t have to do that for me but... your hands feel nice on my head.” He laughed. “Well, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” She almost fell asleep due to her being so relaxed. “Hey, don’t fall asleep on me.” He joked she sat up straighter. “I am not... I’m just resting my eyes.” “Well don’t lean your head and body when you ‘rest your eyes.’” After he was done she dried herself off. He picked out some clothes for her and making sure she puts on her shirt and pants the right way. She puts her hand on her stomach. “What’s up?” She looked in his direction. “I’m hungry... do we have any burgers? I’m hungry for some beef. And deep fried potatoes... fries.” He thought about it. “We can go to Chillby’s and you’ll be with me so I can protect you.” She laughs and punches his arm playfully. “Don’t you mean the other way around?” He rolls his eyes. “Sure, whatever makes you feel better. Wait a moment.” He digs around a box and pulls out sun glasses. She was confused by the noise. “What are you holding?” “Sunglasses for my blind babe.~” She smirked and said. “Don’t romanticize my blind ass.” He walked behind her then said. “Nope, still the same ass.” She rolls her eyes and takes the sun glasses. She puts them on. He held out his elbow so they could lock arms. He snapped his fingers.


	27. Chapter 27 You Are The Father!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, but I had to use that chapter name at some point. No Regrets.

They were outside of Chillby’s she looks around to see the cold. “Why didn’t you teleport inside?” He smiled at her she couldn’t tell though. “Cause I like do’n this.” He kicks the door open and yelled. “EYYY! CHILLBY!” He throws a knife to the side of Sans head Ember caught it. She winds her hand back to throw it back. He took her hand. “Babe! Chill... this is how he greets me. I cause a disruption. He throws sharp objects. I eat I leave. So put the knife down.” “So I can’t throw it at him?” She points the knife at Chillby. “Is that your main concern?” He asked her and laughed a little. She nods. “Yes, very much.” He takes her to one of the booths to the side. “Careful there’s a step.” She stepped up. And turned to him. “What did I say about treating me delicate?” She snapped at him. He didn’t feel fear or took it personally he knows she hates getting help. “You can still shove your foot up my ass.” He says to her. She nods they open their menus. He notices it’s upside down. He waited a little for her smiling behind his menu. “Son of a bitch...” “What was that babe?” She smacks the top of his head with the menu. “You know dame well. I am fucking blind I can’t fucking read.” He laughes again at her. “Well, they have burgers and fries so just order that.” She nods and puts down the menu. “Do they also have milkshakes?” He laughed. “Yeah, they have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry and cookies.” She nods. “Ok, I’ll get a chocolate.” “Burgers, fries and chocolate? I’d always thought you’d be a health nut. With all those muscles?” She shrugs. “Well that’s it I’m always burning calories with my work outs so I need certain calories intake. I don’t want to crash or become too slim.” Chillby walks over to them. “What the fuck do you want Sans?” Sans fold his menu. “I’m just here to get food with my darling.~” She rolls her blind eyes behind the sun glasses. “Listen, I don’t appreciate you throwing knifes at my boyfriend.” She points to his left side. Sans turns her hand so it was pointing directly to Chillby. “Thank you babe, I can and will fight you!” Chillby looked at Sans he looked back at him. “Hey, don’t look at me. If she wants to fight someone all I can is hope she doesn’t create a mess.” He walks up to her and takes off her glasses. To see her blind eyes. “Hey give them back!” She yells facing his right side. Sans sighs. “Doll, a little more to your left. I thought you could see warmth? He’s literally fire.” She turns a little. “That’s the problem! He’s so warm that all I can see is a big fire ball! Not to mention we are in a warm ass restaurant it’s hard to tell what’s him and what is just his outer warmth.” He then spoke. “Delilah?” She stopped being in her fight stance. She points a knife at his chest. “Am I pointing at his neck?” “A little higher Doll.” She moves a little higher. “Here?” “A bit more.” “Jesus he’s fucking tall. How about here?” She finally had it at his neck. “Perfect.” “Thanks babe, now how do you know my mother’s name?” He walked back a little. “Mother?” “Yeah that’s her name Delilah. I don’t know her last name.” “How do you not know her last name?” She lifted up a middle finger. To his face by aiming higher. “I have no clue if here’s your face but deal with it! My mom died when I was ten!” Sans finally stood up. “Ok, I can tell this can get ugly. How about we—” “How... how old are you?” “Eight motherfucking teen.” “Oh god you have my fucking swearing.” Both tilted their heads. “What?” “Well... I knew your mother and there’s a chance I may be your father?” Sans started howling with laughter. Ember was silent for a moment before yelling. “I WANT A FUCKING DNA TEST!” He cleaned his glasses. “That won’t be necessary. There’s away flame people can see if they are related give me your hand.” She extended her hand he took it. An odd symbol appeared in both of their forearms. It was so hot Ember herself was able to see it. She pulled back. He smiled and hugged her. She pushed him off. While he was on the floor he yelled. “Yes! She has both of our strengths!” She rolls her eyes. Sans takes this opportunity and helps up Chillby. “Does this mean you’re my flamer in law?” He joked. Chillby he looked at her then said. “No... wait so you’re really dating this loser?” He picks up Sans by the hood. Pointing at him in disgust. “Yes, he’s my loser.” She picks him up over her arm. “I am not the most comfortable can you put me down sweet heart?” She puts him down. He walks behind her. “Listen I really couldn’t give a fuck about what you think of my dating life. You might be my blood father. You didn’t raise me. I didn’t even know about you. I personally thought you’d be a human drug dealer. I had no clue who I got my fire powers from. I just didn’t questioned shit.” As Ember was speaking Sans was waving his hand. Behind her. Chillby shifted his gaze to Sans. Ember continues to speak to him. Sans starts pointing at her then himself. Then started making crude gestures. The more he started doing it the more Chillby got angrier. He walked to the bar both confused. “What’s your favorite drink?” She raised her eye brow. “Uhhhh... wine is fine.” He pours a glass and hands it to her. He then smashes the end of the bottle and pointed it at Sans and whispered in a low voice. “Run.” He turned and started sprinting to the door. “EMBER HELP HE’S ACTUALLY GOING TO KILL ME!” She runs after them. Until they are out of the door. She sighs and makes her way to the cold glass of wine. Doggo sat next to her. “Hey, you blind too?” “Sort of I can only see heat.” “I am also blind I can only see moving things. Doggo.” “Ember.” They shake hands. After a few minutes of Sans being chased and flashing in random places to get away from Chillby. He realizes he’s lost his girlfriend. He runs back to the restaurant he sees everyone laughing. “Ohohoho! That was hilarious Ember.” “Yeah, you really are funny Ember way better than your boyfriend Sans. Look there he is now!” Everyone started laughing. She points to everyone. “Look Sans I’ve made friends.” He takes her by the shoulders. “They didn’t hurt you?” “Nah when I told them I was Chillby’s daughter they didn’t want my soul. I also told some jokes.” He felt slight jealousy but felt better knowing they won’t hurt her. They basically watched over her. She even made friends with some guards who were there for lunch. He chuckled. “I guess kindness and jokes do solve some problems. Come on we gotta get home it’s getting late.” She nods. “Ok.”


	28. Chapter 28 Sleep... and Sex

They went home. Ember got dressed in shorts and a black tank top. Sans wore his boxers and a white tank top. He smiled. “Hey look we are matching a little.” She looked at him at his shirt and boxers she turned around. “I’m changing” He hugged her from behind. “Nooo you look so cute.” She tries to wiggle out of his arms. “No we are not doing this.” He picked her up a little by the waist so she couldn’t touch the floor. “We are doing couple things.” “Noooo this is stupid, stupid couples do this shit.” “Awe we can be stupid together.” “Nooooo and put me the fuck down.” He walked backwards and fell on the bed. With her on top of him. She wiggled her hips. “Let me go.” He lets go she sees his boxers were glowing. She smiled. “You are really sensitive aren’t cha?” He nods. “Ya can’t blame me though. You were wiggling your hips and everything.” She puts his hand down his boxers. “Well, I wouldn’t mind doing a quickie. I did do this to you.” He growled. “Oh fuck~ Your hand is so soft.~” She moved back on top of him and started moving her hips. She took off her tank top. She wasn’t wearing a bra. He fondled her breasts. “You like?~” He smiled. “They are one of the breasts things about you.” She stopped moving. “Really?” “Sorry that was the last pun promise.” She moved again. “You’re... lucky... I am horny.... too~ Ahhh.~” She took off her shorts. “No bra or underwear how naughty.~” He spanks her ass. “Mmmmm~ I’ll allow it this time.~” He smiles. “Then I guess I should make it count.~” He started spanking her multiple times she pulled down his boxers and put his cock in her pussy. She lifted her hips up and down. Her breasts bounced with glee. “Hahhahh~ Your so big and hard.~ Fuck I love your cock so much.~” He thrusted upwards. “Heh I know you do.~ That’s why you stayed for me.~ Because you love me.~ Say it how much you love me.~” “I do! Ahhh!~ I love you so much!~” He continues to switched between fondling her breasts and having one hand spanking her. “Ahhh~ Are you close?~ Your goanna cum? You dirty girl.~” She nods frequently. “Yes! Yes! Ahhhh!~” She cums on his hips. He thrusted one more time and some of his cum leaked out. “Mmmm~ I love cumming in you...” She falls on top of him. He hugs her close. “You smell so good...” He says she mumbles. “You smell like mustard...” He laughs. He kisses her lips. “You taste like chocolate and wine.” “You taste like burgers and mustered...” He smiles. “Dame it woman! I’m trying to be romantic here...” She pressed her breasts on him. “Try harder.” He smirked. “You’re spoiled aren’t cha?” He turns them to their side. He had his hand on her waist. “Yes I am.” She admits. He kissed her neck tenderly. “I guess that’s my fault. God I love you... Can I keep you?” He whispered the last part into her ear. She smiles and kisses him. “Dose that answer your question?” He smiles and continues to kiss her neck. “Yeah, it dose god you’re so dame soft. And sweet. I love you, your body and soul to death.” He kissed down her collar bone. Down to her breasts. He started nibbling her nipple and kissing, sucking on them. She blushes. “Fuck... Ahhh... ahhh...” He left some bite marks around her chest. “Sorry you know me I get bitey” She nods. “Your dame lucky I’m so forgiving...” They fell asleep together hugging each other.


	29. Chapter 29 Paranoid In Every Paragraph, I Hope You Burn, And Unwanted Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend you read this while listening to this https://youtu.be/a0k0FJrY4a8

Later on in the night Ember left their bed. She puts on a bathrobe. She walks over to the bathroom. She sees a sleeping Frisk and Papyrus. They had a bowl of popcorn. She smiled and put a blanket over them. And kissed Frisk forehead. She looked at Papyrus. Then left them. After she came out of the bathroom. The Flower Flowey was waiting there in his boot. “Hey Ember right?” She nods. “Flower. Right?” “Flowey, Listen Sans has been lying to you since the beginning.” She raised an eye brow. “Excuse me what?” He hands her leather and slightly ripped journal. “Here read through it.” He then left. She went to get her glasses then went to the kitchen to read. Or try to. Since the paper is new it’s cold and the ink is colder so I was barely able to read it. It took a while to read it to see the words. It had dates and a few jokes and puns it was in his hand writing and in red and black ink. I read through it to see what the flower was on about. I noticed there were some actual writing. I think this was his dream journal and for his emotions. I see a shift in change. He talked about seeing a child who had a black sweater and two red stripes. He killed her instantly. I felt a shock it couldn’t be frisk. She’s in the living room. He then explains how after he looked at her soul her body disappeared before he could take her soul. He was back in his original place. He explains every time she dies he goes back in his station. So he deiced not to kill her. She died multiple times. Then he mentions a second child Chara. Some child who manages to kill everyone over and over again he has seen his brother died about 20 times. He even died a few times himself before his brother. At the end of the journey he’d fight either one of them. Weather they killed everyone or befriended them. They both died sometimes won. But they end up right back to where he was. He had a theory. Resets Frisk had the power to reset. Meaning a little control of time every time she has died she goes back in time to when she was alive. This was because of determination. Why didn’t he mention any of this to me?! And he’s killed frisk so many times. I feel my anger rises. I could see his obsession with this. To make it all stop. He’s helped and back stopped her multiple times. Papyrus walked in as I was reading. He smiles. “Hello Emberly what are you reading?” I put my hand up. “It’s important don’t bother me.” He put his hand on my shoulder. I slapped it away. “What do you think you are doing?” He stands over me giving me look I didn’t like. I could see his head shape change. I could tell. “Did you know I gave you the kiss of life when we rescued you?” I raised my eye brow. “Oh please did you really think Sans knew CPR?” He walked closer to me. “What?” I walked back to the counter. “Don’t tell me you didn’t feel anything... I am better than him in every way. I am taller... Stronger... I have a better job... I am way more handsome than him... I can be romantic... I am better than him... Choose me and you’ll be making a better decision in the long run. I can treat you better. I can protect you. What can he do?” I slapped him across the face which was difficult to do due to our height difference. But it was done. I stared at him. “Apparently he can lie very well...” I stomped up the stairs to his room. I sat down on the edge of the bed. I look to see the newest pages. Which the ink was fresher so it was easier to read. He talked about meeting me and came up with a plan. Determination can bring people back to life. He planned to help find frisk and kill me. She will give up her powers of determination to bring me back and he will kill Frisk and free them all. This whole time... he was lying to us both... I threw the journal at his sleeping face waking him up. “Wh-what?” He sat up and looked at what I threw at him. “You... fucking... LIAR!” I pushed him against the wall my long nails on his neck. I stared at him. I could tell he was scared of me. I could sense the fear. I let him go. “I can’t fucking believe you! I can’t believe myself! To trust anyone anymore! Crazy right?! You are a vile disgusting being Sans. You should’ve just kill me before all this! You’ve at least let me keep my pride... this fucking plan could’ve worked if I had not found it! And to think! I was actually thinking about setting you all free! I wanted to leave the underground help monster! I wanted you to come with me to live with me! I was going to show you the stars! Now that I’ve seen your obsession you could’ve told me! I could’ve tried to help you I am Frisk’s sister! But no... you used me! Oh god how you’ve used me! I let you had sex with me! WE SHARED THE SAME BED! I LET YOU HOLD MY CORE BEING MY FUCKING SOUL! I LET YOU SEE MY TATTOOS AND SCARS! I LET YOU SEE ME AT MY MOST VULNERABLE! I said I loved you...” He raised his hand. I looked away. “Don’t! Don’t say anything there’s nothing you say that’ll help you... I can never trust you or anyone...” I got dressed and packed our things. I stomped down stairs with him behind me. “Babe please...” “FRISK! We are leaving...” She rubbed her eyes and looked around. “Wait, where’s flowey?” “We are leaving him we are leaving all of them here!” I say as I look back at Sans. I picked her up. “Ember please let me explain I’m sorry!” She turned and screamed in his face. “LIAR! You don’t know me! You never did! I don’t know who you are anymore! I hate you! I hate you so fucking much I hope you burn in hell!” She slams the door in his face casing a few paintings and things hung on the walls shake even a few things fell from tables or things close to the wall. Leaving Sans all alone. He walked to the door and put his hand on the door knob. He wanted to go after her. He opened the door. It was extremely snowing. Their foot prints and they are gone.


	30. Chapter 30 Looking for Ember

He woke up and shoved some chips in his mouth and put on his jacket and went out. He walked around the town looking around for any signs of them. He even asked some of the towns’ folk if they had seen either of them the majority of them didn’t. until one said. “I think I saw a human or two walk into Chillby’s. He ran into Chillby’s instantly he throws a knife at him. He stopped it with his magic this time. “DAME! Do you actually wanted to kill me this time?!” He nods. “Yes actually I did. I am happy she dumped your sorry ass but she isn’t happy herself.” “So she was here?” “Of course she’d be her looking for comfort from her loving father.” He pointed at himself proudly. Sans rolls his eyes. “Yeah sure not because this is the closest building to go to during a snow storm.” “That’s beside the point. You should just give up. She’s leaving and she will find a better and suitable man or woman either way I’ll support whatever she chooses even if she chooses to be single forever or have more than one partner as long as she’s happy I’ll be happy.” “Basically anyone who isn’t me?” “Exactly because I actually know you. You’re pathetic.” “I know, I am very aware of my faults so I won’t argue with you on that. But she thinks I wanted to hurt her. Which at the beginning I did but I’ve fallen for her. I love her and I forever will because she’s a dame angle who just so happens to be my soul mate. I want to find her and beg for forgiveness if she never wants to be with me because of my faults I won’t blame her. But I won’t let her leave thinking I wanted to hurt her. She has to know the truth.” He turns. “Well, you know where she is going just teleport there you might still have time...” “Alright I swear I’ll bring her back. Thank you Chillby...”


	31. Chapter 31

Author’s pov

It was warm and a cool breeze sends over him. The gold light was almost blinding compare to the rest of the underground. Especially for what happened in this hall. The hall of judgment where the humans if they make it that far would be judged. By the underground least likely candidate. Someone who the king trusts that others would’ve guessed. The lowest of the low. The judge is Sans an Ex-Royal Scientist. He still needed a main job and refused to work with Alphys. So he was given the ultimate judge title only the King, Alphys and any human who got that far. There Sans must judge them kill them or die trying. He’d sometimes give praise to humans who got that far and how they got there. Through killing many or trying to be peaceful on the rare occasions. He was so tired of being there so many times. Only because of one human. The one who has determination. Frisk, had done so many resets he couldn’t remember how many times he’s seen her or Chara here. Now this time might be the last time. He hears her high heels on the shinning brown and yellow flooring. She was by herself or at least from what he could see. Frisk was probably hiding somewhere else. Waiting to see what happens. In front of him. His soul mate the love of his life. Is in the hall where he’s done is most murders. The anger in her white blind eyes. He wondered if this is what the humans felt before him. Waiting for judgment. Fear of the unknowing. All the things she said ran through his head. How she would kill him. Did she mean it? He’s about to know the answer very soon. He put his hands in his pockets. She looked at him as if she saw his soul. “I have an idea...” He shrugs tries to be as calm as possible he knows she can see his fear. But he won’t tell her. “Shoot.” No teasing, no nicknames, no banter at all just business as if they didn’t ever meet. She breathed in and held it and let it out. She knows what she was about to propose could ruin everything but it must be done. “A deal... I know you like those... We fight and I win, I’ll kill you we leave...” He raised his right eye. “And if I win?” He asked wondering where she’d take this. “You kill me, turn me into a ghost and I’ll stay with you forever.... Either way let frisk go. Take my human soul if you must and keep my monster soul... Just, leave her out of this.” He was almost surprised by her offer but wasn’t surprised by her condition it’s just like her to put her sister above everything else. In his time of desperation to keep her. He was willing to kill her to keep her. I want her to stay no matter how... I love her I won’t lose. He held his hand out. “Soul deal.” She walked up to him and shook his hand. Their hands glowed a red color. Their souls had a gold ring around them. “Deal...” She says then the world around disappeared as they entered a FIGHT. They could hear birds outside. They were quiet. “Normally I’d have a great big speech when I fight here... but now I have nothing... except for I love you...” He says with slight sadness and hope in his eyes. For her to thrown in the towel he knows she won’t do. She got in a stance ready to fight. “You shouldn’t talk while you fight you’ll tire yourself out easily.” She puts her hands together. Her hair turns into fire. Her eyes burst into flames. She’s lifted off the floor. Her wings sprouted she looked like an angel... An Angle of Death. He sighs as his jacket is moving with the wind she created. His right eye letting out a soft red glow. It moved like it was a flag moving up and down. She started first using her fire bullets. He dodged not with ease like other times. This time he had to put in a lot of effort to dodge. He almost missed all her attacks until one barely touched him. It caused small damaged but it terrified him none the less. His turn he threw his gaster blasters she ran away from all of them she moved quick and swift as expected nothing touched her. She howls and the wolf tattoos came to life she was riding on a big grey wolf. She charged at him. The wolf howling and moving their paws. Their jaws close to his legs. Her shooting bullets. And it scrapped his skull. Things were not looking good for Sans he had to step up his game. Blasters and bones at the same time all big and small. This time it cut her arm she hissed. She looked at him. They continue to fight for a good while their dodging gets worse. It seemed almost tied for a while until Sans was knocked down. This was it she had him right where she wanted him. Vulnerable, scared, tired weak. Right there she could do it. Her finger on the trigger. So easy just through the soul it can be over. So... why couldn’t she move her finger the rest of her body was...


	32. Chapter 32

Her gun in her hand and for the first time in her life. She’s shaking as she aiming at him. Tears weld up her eyes. They roll down her face. “I... I hate you... I gave you everything! My fucking first time! My love and soul! So... why can’t I kill you! I killed him! I killed the first man I loved. He betrayed me. Tried to kill me and Frisk. Used me to get what he wanted. No matter how he got it. Now you are doing the same! And you made me do all those things! Yet, I can’t, fucking kill you! Why?! I have never hesitated! I never shake during a gun down! I’ve been in multiple wars! I’ve killed men women, young men and women, mothers’ fathers, but I’ve never killed a child! Unlike you! I had mercy when needed it! I WATCHED MY MOTHER COMMIT SUICIDE AT AGE TEN! WITH MY BABY SISTER I HAD NOTHING! WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL! YOU’VE MADE ME SO HAPPY AND SAD AND MAD ALL AT THE SAME TIME!” Her eyes had multiple tears run down her cheeks they were black. Her cheeks were red with blush and black stained. She then smiled. “I’m not giving you the satisfaction to kill me. You have my love and soul my body but you don’t get my murder. You don’t get to get me back!” She then pointed the gun to her head. She then pulled the trigger.


	33. Chapter 33

San’s pov

I threw one more bone as she lifted her hand stopping the bullet and ran to her. I hugged her. “I give I give! Don’t... please I love you. If I have to give you up so you can live then so be it. I’ll let you go, as it pains me to see you go. Your happiness and health is more important than my selfish ass. Ember... I let you go.” Her soul’s gold ring around it disappeared. She hugged me back. “Sans I... I let you go.” Letting go of my soul. She held on to me tightly I could hear her gasp. She moved us throwing me to the ground. I thought she was going to kill me. Then to my horror her wings sprouted and she was lifted off the ground she was impaled it went through her soul. I could hear it shattered like glass. There were tears in her cheeks again. Blood dripped down on to the ground. When she was let go her wings fell apart she fell down. Like a fallen angel. She was on her knees. She looked at me and held out her hand. “I... am... sorry...” Her last words were. “S-Sans.” She fell as she did her feathers from her wings fell apart. When she hit the ground I could see the hole in her chest I see flowey on the other side head down. He did it he killed her. She fell forward turning into a pile of ash and feathers. All that was left of her physical body was her jacket and her fingerless gloves too on top of the ash. Just like Pap was with his scarf. Just like me in one run where Chara deiced to kill me while I wasn’t looking at the beginning with my jacket. Horror was stuck on my face. My hands were shaking. The weed took away my soul mate. I chuckled at first. It turned into laughter. As red tears run down my cheeks. I started laugh hysterically. “WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!” I had the biggest Gaster blaster above me ready to completely kill him I then hear a voice at the end of the hall. A woman seemed hiding behind a column she wore a black hood. She was holding Ember’s soul in her hand. “Well, it was actually. Me.” I shot her with my Blaster. She was gone then she popped behind me. I send my sharp bones at her she dodged. “I have a soul and determination. So you can’t kill me.~” “Who the fuck are you?!” She held out her hand. “The names Terra you may have herd or know about my little sister Chara.~”


End file.
